Story Of An Outlaw
by buttercup-fool
Summary: The outlaws stumble across three girls, asleep in the forest. They take them back to camp, only for them to turn the outlaws lives upside down. with a unusual power over Gisbourne, can Robin step down? or not?Please r&r and also enjoy!
1. Superficial Idiot

Robin turned, just to make sure Marian was ok. He didn't want to leave her, but there's no telling women what to do. He sighed as Gisbourne reached the tree and saw the look Marian gave him. It may have been fake (Robin hoped) but it didn't stop him from wishing it had been directed at him. He didn't even get a glance as he walked off; at least he'd been able to put the ring on her finger before he went. Although she'd probably taken it off already. He turned on his heel and ran out of Gisbournes sight, although he was probably to occupied with Marian to care about an outlaw at this point.

"Superficial idiot," muttered Robin as Much came around the corner.

"oh lovely," cried Much "I went to the Holy Land with you, the forest-"

"Not you Much. Gisbourne."

" Ah yes. Superficial idiot. Er… you got away though?"

Robin just looked at him. Sometimes that was all that was needed to make Much understand.

"Did he take Marian?" asked Much, far too lightly for Robins liking.

"Yes Much!" God, Much could be stupid sometimes.

"Ah"

"Yes ah. Come on let's get back to the others."

Cari laughed as she looked at the others. It was a quiet night in the pub and as usual on Wednesdays her best mates had come out for a drink. Or, as they put it, to be waited on hand and foot.

"I think, waiter, I shall have another," declared a tipsy and clearly drunk Jeri-Lynn.

"I think Jer, _I _shall have another- ahhhh" Elena screamed as she fell off her chair onto the cold and hard stone floor.

Cari laughed, before flouncing off for another customer. Jeri-Lynn went to help her up, but fell off as well, laughing and screaming at the same time. It wasn't long before one of the male waiters picked them up and threw them out, telling Cari she could go as well. He sighed once they'd gone, they didn't usually get this drunk. Normally all Elena could stomach was a couple of quarter pints, something the lads down the pub joked about. He supposed it had something to do with the ring around Jeri-Lynn's ring finger. He laughed and turned around.

Outside Elena sighed, but Cari pulled something out of her apron.

"Well, you two are pissed, I don't see why I can't join the fun!"

She giggled and drowned it in one.

"So…" Elena raised an eyebrow. "Shall we take the long way home?"


	2. Found

"What is that?" enquired Djaq looking around.

"Lets go see, shall we?" Robin's sentence was rhetorical, everyone wanted too and nobody- well only Much had ever said otherwise- was ready too go to bed, one of the very few options at night in the forest. They ran out and tonight unusually stayed as a group of five, Will and Robin at the front, followed closely by Little John and Djaq. Much ended the line. Suddenly Will stopped, followed by the others. Much held up the torch and they saw 3 girls lying in a huddle on the floor. Fast asleep.

"We better take them back Robin. This is a main road. If someone comes along, they could be dead before they wake up." What Will spoke was true, so John picked up a girl, Robin picked up the second and Will took the last.


	3. Three Drunken Maidens

" Urgh" Elena groaned.

"Good Morning" exclaimed Much putting his head around the corner. Elena screamed.

"Ah well done Much," Said Will, before appearing around the curtain. "You alright?"

"Um, what? Yeh, no, urgh no my head."

"I take it you were drunk," Will smiled and Elenas heartbeat, for some odd reason increased.

"What? Yeh I think so. Yeh must have been. Jeri's engagement party. Urgh." Her hand suddenly flew up to her mouth and she looked at Will. He laughed and pulled her up and over to the loo and held her hair. Ten minutes later they emerged, Will clearly disgusted and Elena clearly embarrassed, but nothing more was said on the matter. Much pushed away his breakfast. Jeri had woken up by this time and they gave each other a fragile hug.

"Never again." Sighed Elena and Jeri laughed.

"Only until your engagement party and I bet you'll drink more."

"Urgh no don't even say the word drink to me in that context"

"You're engaged?" asked Will and Elena definitely couldn't deny something strange in his voice. Was it pity, anxiety or, and although she doubted it very much, love?

"Yeh." Shrugged Jeri, and Elena realised that perhaps the question wasn't meant for her.

"Oh don't say it like that Jeri," She had the courage to say, "You love him more than me and Cari put together!"

"Someone say m'name?" Cari's muffled voice met the others. "I can't believe you let me drink all that crap in one!"

"I don't think we had a choice" laughed Jeri flouncing off too see her. Elena just sat there, but in the end her best friend still being partially drunk couldn't keep her in that mood for long. Laughing she went to join the others.

Much looked at Will who was still staring at the empty space.

"Please." Exclaimed Much shaking his head and he walked off. Will turned away and followed.


	4. Peachy

"So" Said Robin walking into camp and removing his dagger belt. "How are our three drunken Maidens then?"

"If you're referring to us…" Elena began. "We're fine."

"More than fine. We're peachy." Jeri and Elena turned and stared at Cari.

"Speak for yourself. I am _far_ from peachy eh Nora?" Jeri nudged Elena.

"How do you get to speak for me?" asked Elena, but there was icyness to her tone, something the others didn't usually get.

"Are you still feeling ok El?" enquired Cari.

"Yes im perfectly fine thank-you. I just don't need Miss I-have-everything-but-still-need-more just. Urgh." With that she turned and ran out of the camp.

"Ok. Erm. Right." Much was lost for words.

"So…" Smiled Robin at her retreating back. "Which one of you is going after her then?"

"I will." Cari pulled herself up, tripped over and ran after her.

Elena sat on a rock and cried. She'd never felt like this before. It was one of her best friends. One of her two best friends. One of the two people who'd taken her in when her father threw her out. Surely she loved Tom more, they'd been going out for weeks, in fact nearly a year before he'd popped the question, and she'd been so over the moon. She had a quiet quick scream and put her head back onto her knees. There was a rustling and she looked up.

"If only Robin had given me a weapon," she thought before Will pulled himself through the clearing.

"I _thought _I heard you!" he laughed, and saw her face. "Hey what happened? Was it Much? He can be like that you know…?" He looked at her more closely. "It wasn't Much was it?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. She didn't care how unattractive it was. He laughed.

"I think somebody's jealous perhaps?"

"Of what... you mean… Tom?"

"Er, well, who's Tom then?"

"Jeri's fiancé."

"Oh. No. I didn't mean that." He paused and thought. "Although actually maybe I did. I meant are you jealous of her engagement?"

"_NO_! Why would you think that?"

"I dunno. Just seemed… like it was true?" The way he said it made it sound like a question.

"Well its not. Besides I don't get men. Why would you want to be promised to a… well in my experience, a pig?" Will faked shock horror. He leant towards her.

"Well, in my experience girls are…"

"There you are!" Exclaimed Cari stumbling down the hill. "You know ive been running round for hours trying to find you! Honestly!"

"Cari, it can't have been hours! I only left a few minutes ago!"

"God what did Jeri do?!? You're eyes are red beyond belief!"

"Thanks, Cari, I feel soo much better. Why don't you tell me my teeth are yellow, my hairs grey and my fingernails are broken as well?!?!"

"Your teeth are-" Elena reached across Will to where Cari had plonked herself down and whacked her across the forehead.

"Oww!"

"Whoa" Will stood up. "I think ill leave you guys here to um… hit each other!" He walked off.

"So" enquired Cari after a hug. " That was cosy."

"Haha" Sarcasm floated through every inch of her voice. "Yeh right. Ive told you, im not interested in men after Finn."

"Ahh never trust the Scottish."

"He was English, you prat!"

"Ah well. So you're never going to marry, never going to have a family or… make a family?"

"No. Urgh. You disgust me Cari!"

"What???"

"You know what!"

"Oh. Hahaha" She giggled. "Quite funny though."

"Not quite funny." Exclaimed Elena, reaching over to hit her.

"Hey!" Cari backed off really quickly. "Your hits hurt, you know. Now look Jeri's beating herself up over this." Elena looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Well figuratively. Not literally. This _is _Jeri-Lynn we're talking about!"

"Ok, ok. I'll go back. Do I look ok?"

"Beautiful!"

"Great. Lets go!"


	5. Clun Girls

"You boy. What's your name?"

"Tom, My Lord. Tom Baker."

"Ah. I see."

"Anything else remotely interesting to tell?" Barked Gisbourne

"Erm, im engaged, My Lords?"

"Ah excellent. Who is she? I presume it's a she. Wouldn't that be funny, Gisbourne, If it was a boy? Eh?"

"Jeri-Lynne"

"What, Who"

"My fiancé, My Lord."

"Ah yes well. Bored Now. You Allan, take him as your personal guard. Im sure you'll have lots to discuss… Especially about this… What was her name?

"Jeri-Lynn, My Lord."

"Ah yes, Jeri-Lynn." Replied the Sheriff, only then did he look up to study the mans face.

"Can you fight?" Robins question was directed at the girls with emergency and the answer, Elena could tell, was needed with emergency.

"Yes, my father send me away with the Gypsies for a year to learn."

"And then she taught us." Added Cari, holding her hand out for a sword.

"Wow, very impressive." Much was clearly impressed. He paused for a second but even that was enough to cause Robin to look at him questioningly. He pressed swords into the girl's hands. Elena looked at hers with disgust, but still attached it to her belt. Upon looking up she saw Will looking at her.

"Do you have a problem?" She raised her eyebrows. He looked away, causing a small smile to break out on her face. She turned around and bumped into Jeri. Without second thought she gave her a hug, before Jeri could push her away as she often did, however she still got whacked on the head.

"So, Robin, what's happening?" Asked Cari, lightly polishing her sword with a finger.

"The Sheriff, that's what's happening." He replied reaching for something hidden behind the beds.

"The Sheriff?" Questioned Jeri. "That happened ages ago."

"Oh haha."

"You know Robin, you're not that good at sarcasm." Elena managed to keep a straight face for two seconds after delivering the line, before all three girls burst out laughing.

"Are you quite finished?" Asking Little John, in his gruff voice. "Can we go yet?"

"But what actually happened?" Asked Cari quickening her pace to match that of Robins.

"The sheriff is threatening the people of Clun. He's saying that somebody there helped us."

Cari went quiet, thinking to herself, before it clicked.

"Its true Robin." Replied Cari quietly.

"Impossible. We haven't troubled Clun for months, apart from giving them extra money." His face was creased against the sun, but he still managed to convey how serious he was.

"We're Clun girls. All three of us. And we're all related. Jeri and Elena are cousins by their parent's marriage and Elena is my second cousin anyway, so um… maybe what's he's saying is true?"

"But… he shouldn't know that you're with us. Have you told anyone?"

"Robin, we've been with you guys a day! Less that a day! We haven't seen anyone except each other. And to be honest I doubt anyone in Clun actually knows we're gone. We do keep ourselves to ourselves a lot in the morning anyway."


	6. John

Jeri laughed. Funny how, Robin had told them nothing of what to do; yet one of Robin's original gang members had grabbed one of the new girls and taken them with them. It was like, whether they were staying or not, they were going to be shown how to do everything. Already John had filled her in on everybody and their habits and everything else.

"So." He continued in his gruff voice. "Don't wake Much up in the morning before he's awake and you'll be fine." He looked down at Clun. There's the Sheriff. Traitor to the country if I ever saw one. Gisbourne. Another traitor. And their newest edition." He pointed to a lad dressed in black. Jeri had to admit, he looked good.

"Allan A Dale. Used to be with us. Then he turned traitor for blood money." John spat on the floor. Jeri winced.

"And the guard next to him, is his new _personal_ guard according to Will. Idiots the lot of them. But we don't know the last idiots name."

"Hey!" Jeri exclaimed. "He's not an idiot, he's my fiancé!"

"What???" John looked at her with disbelief. "_Your_ fiancé?"

"Yes John. Ive got to see him!" Jeri cried and made a move towards him.

"NO" cried John loudly. He grabbed her and restrained her from getting to him. If he could only hold her for a bit, Robin would have heard him, he'd be here soon. But she was kicking, hitting, biting. He wouldn't be able to hold her for much longer.

"What was that?" Asked Djaq, looking at Elena. Djaq had grabbed her before one of the remaining boys had and after the little incident earlier, she thought it best if Elena came with her. Elena just looked at her. One word.

"John." They began to run.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much saw Djaq and Elena running before he realised who had yelled. He nudged Will and they followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin glanced around. There was no way anybody could see him or Cari and he assumed the same for the others; he couldn't see them. But suddenly something caught his eye. Will and Much running through the forest and ahead of them, only just, Djaq and Elena. He swore, quietly but Cari still looked up.

"Lovely language there."

"Lets follow them," He pointed and Cari looked up. She could make out Will, Much and in front of them, Djaq and Elena. She sighed and stood up and began to run. Seconds later she heard Robin follow after glancing around. She turned a corner and ran the last few metres to the finish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin please, just let her go down." After Robin had firmly refused, Elena had taken him too one side, whilst Cari talked to Jeri.

"It won't take long and me and Cari can get some stuff from our house, Jer could talk to Tom, explain and stuff. We wont take long."

"No Elena. I can't let you. If the sheriff sees you coming out of the forest…"

"He wont though Robin." Cut in Elena. "We can walk down to the main road, round the side and come out, like we spent the night at the pub. Sometimes if Cari works real late we sleep in a room down the pub. Everyone knows that."

"Its still too dangerous Elena. I can't have you going off like that. If anything happens we have to reveal ourselves and that's what the Sheriff wants."

"Robin, im asking for _one_favour._One_. Please Robin. For Love. You'd want Marian to come down to you."

"No I wouldn't, I wouldn't want the Sheriff to get her… how do you know."

"Please. Allan said."

"Allan. What were you doing talking to him."

"Came down the pub one night. Asked if we'd listen. And also what he said was for our ears only."

"Twat."

"Robin. One hour."

"Ten minutes."

"Forty."

"Twenty?"

"Twenty!" Elena grinned recognising defeat from the well not enemy really but, opposition on the matter.

"Well?" Barked Robin "Im counting!"

Elena ran back to the others, pulled them up and began to run down to the main road. Once there they slowed into a walk and within five minutes they were in their old village. Jeri ran immediately to Tom and they kissed passionately. Cari and Elena looked at her with loathing, without realising it. They both pretended they didn't care, but deep down of course they did. They made it sound like a chore, but they wanted a man in theirs lives more than anything.

"Was that wise Robin?" asked John the moment they were graced by Robin's presence. "The sheriff could kill them in a second. Gisbourne's stupid as an ass, but the Sheriff most certainly isn't."

"I don't know," Was Robins answer. "But I had to let them go didn't I?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeri, darling. Where have you been?"

"Well we-"

"We slept down the pub." Elena intervened before anything else could happen. "Jeri got drunk at her engagement party and Cari was working late, so we thought it for the best." She sighed. At least she'd done that part. "Cari, we have to get the stuff." She reached behind Jeri (who was gazing at Tom) and squeezed Cari's hand. Luckily she wasn't stupid and came away with Elena.

"So, honey-"

"So you're Jeri-Lynn," The Sheriff paused. "Let me have a good look at your face."

"Wh-"

"Sure, Honey show the Sheriff your face." Suspiciously she turned and pushed her head in the Sheriff's direction.

"Thank-you." The Sheriff moved on leaved a perplexed Jeri, standing in her fiancés arms, staring at him. However she didn't have long to ponder as Tom soon pulled her towards him and she was lost in the sea and explosions. To be honest, for Jeri, it was a very nice place to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they'll be ok?" asked Will, five minutes after the girls had gone.

"_Yes_," replied Robin. "Besides we're here and if anything happens we'll be after them."

"How about kissing?" Much turned to look at them.

"Well… that's there choice and I can't stop them from doing that." Robin resisted the urge to laugh. "You're just jealous, Much!" At this Robin did laugh.

"I am _not_!" burst out Much, causing the others to laugh some more. "Anyway _Master_, perhaps Will _was_ right and we _should_ be worried."

"Why?" asked Robin, a slight touch of urgency to his voice.

"Because, Master, the Sheriff is talking to them."

"What" Yelped Robin, turning around. Luckily the Sheriff soon moved on.

He could almost see Elena sigh with relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeri! We're late. Robin said 20 minutes and we've already over-run!"

"Whose Robin?" Asked Tom curiously.

"My brother." Elena rubbed her neck.

"You never said you had a brother before. "

"Never felt the need to." She shrugged, smiled apologetically, let Jeri kiss Tom once more and dragged her away. Cari waved at Tom as they got to the main road.

They collided with the outlaws the moment they were out of sight of Clun. They got dragged away from the main road and shown a shortcut to the camp. As Elena looked around to see if Jeri was ok, she saw Will look at Jeri as well. She sighed.

"How was it Jeri had two blokes and she had none?" She thought viciously to herself as they rounded the corner. Instead of doing what was in her mind (telling Will to lay off, Jeri already had Tom) she just sat down next to the campfire next to Cari and her boy troubles were soon forgotten, Cari and Elena had the best time, just sitting there messing around. At that point it didn't even matter to her where or what Jeri was doing at that moment in time.


	7. Tags

Cari turned the corner at the oldest Oak tree in the forest. She looked at the beautiful lake in front of her. And yelled in fright.

"Much!!! What the hell are you doing here!"

"What? Why can't I be here?" He retorted, looking up at her from where he was standing.

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"Because I was going to have a… well a… well I was going to wash if you must know and I had no intention or have no intention of having anyone watch me. Including you." Much smiled at this. "What are you doing here?" Cari continued once she'd paused to think it.

"Just thinking. You need to get away once in a while from the others."

"Oh I totally agree. I mean Elena and Jeri bicker _all_ the time at home and urgh. Sometimes I just _have_ to get away before they turn on me and kill me." She exclaimed so seriously Much laughed. "What? Its true!"

"Well don't worry. Now you're living with us, we'll stop them." He smiled.

"God he was cute when he smiled" Thought Cari. "Perhaps I shouldn't think that though. Urgh God… he's probably going out with... with Djaq or someone."

"Are you going out with anyone Much?" Cari mentally hit herself.

"No. But… No"

"But…"

"Well Eve. But I haven't seen her for ages. I said I'd go and find her soon."

"Is that what you think about?"

"NO! … Yes." Much's face fell. Cari knew she shouldn't have asked but of course she had. She mentally hit herself hard this time.

"Well, perhaps I'll go."

"No don't. I will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. See you later." With that he got up and walked off. Cari sighed, before shaking off her clothes and diving into the blue lake. Bliss. Pure Bliss.

Robin looked at Will. Elena looked at Djaq. Jeri looked at John. John looked at the soaking Much who just appeared in the doorway.

"Nice walk?" Mocked Will, whilst the others laughed.

"Cari's still out there." Much addressed Elena and Jeri directly.

"And?" They asked in unison

"She knows it's raining. She'll come back soon" added Elena.

"And if she doesn't…" Jeri paused for full effect "We'll know she's lost her buttons." Both girls laughed, however it didn't stop Much from walking around the room until she burst into the camp, soaking, much to Elena and Jeri's delight. She gave them looks of pure evil as Djaq got up and handed her a towel.

"Its not funny!" Cari managed to say, between fits of her own laughter. "I could catch the cold of death." This caused more laughter, even the other outlaws joined in.

"Well you three…" began Robin as the laughter died down. "Will has something to give you." Elena flushed red and John looked at her weirdly, causing her to get up for a glass of water to cool herself down. All that happened, to her disappointment (?) was Will gave them each a tag. They all hugged and put them on, before stuffing them down their busts. They laughed again and everyone raised their glasses to them. They laughed again and Robin began to talk plans.

"I see you were saving that until we got our tags." Smiled Jeri "And then you bombard us with the boring stuff, _after_ we've agreed to be in your gang." Robin laughed.

"Yep." He winked at the girls and Elena caught Wills eye. She looked away almost immediately, but she could feel his eyes still on her for a long time after.

"So you know what you're doing?" Robin shot at the girls.

"Yes, yes. Go over there, entice the guards, take them away by their collars, kiss, punch, get rid off our dress and run after you guys who are now inside the castle walls." Elena smiled.

"Right. Yes. Next time I don't need so much detail. You ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Well, we're ready now." A quick push from one of the lads each and Elena, Jeri, Car and Djaq were on their way. Grumbling they made their way towards the guards, very self-conscious of their dresses which were low-cut and ended just above the knee. Elena wondered where the outlaws had found these dresses as they approached the guards.

"So what's a cute boy like you doing standing around here?" asked Jeri, in a high and sickly-sweet voice.

"Sorry ladies." Replied one of the guards.

"Our shifts end at 4" Whispered a second, as the 3rd and 4th were incapable of looking anywhere but the girls busts.

"Well…" Elena cocked her head. "We can't wait until then." They grabbed a guard each and pulled them away. Elena pulled hers away to just behind the cavern. She'd picked the younger one and instantly regretted it as he tried to push his hand down her top. Instead she twirled him around, went in to kiss him and pushed him over. A quick kick to his head and she was able to go. She'd worn her other clothes underneath, and pulled off the dress for her own clothes to fall down around her. She ran to the door, turned and scanned the market as Jeri skidded next to her.

"Cari's in there already and here comes Djaq!" She panted. They ran inside. Instantly they saw the boys fighting and each punched a guard running towards them, knocking them out. Everyone except Elena pulled the sword from the unconscious guard. Elena just turned around and kicked one behind her.

"Nice one," exclaimed Much, as he fought his own guard. "Don't stop!" She smiled at him, and ran over to Robin, to talk and fight at the same time.

"Robin!" She yelled over the crashes of swords, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. Just fight, ok? And it might be a good idea to pick up a sword."

She grinned. Jeri screamed. Everyone turned to face her.

"Now, Hood, drop your weapons and I might let you go." He grinned. Robin's eyes followed the point of his sword to a young guard standing there.

"Jeri… Don't do anything stupid," Elena walked towards Jeri, just behind Will.

"You there, stop!" Yelled the Sheriff. She stopped. "Now then Hood, I don't see you dropping your weapons in a hurry."

"I don't see you dropping yours," Retorted Robin.

"Robin…" started Cari

"OK." Declared the Sheriff and dropped his sword. It went straight through the guard.


	8. Kiss And Tell

The world seemed to go into silent mode for Jeri. She began screaming and crying. Somebody tried to hold her but she was already gone. The world was closing up. She reached Tom. The sheriffs sword had gone straight through him. He was already dead. She picked up the sword and was running through the castle. Somebody yelled her name. She ignored them. Cari ran after her. Elena made to, but Will grabbed her arm.

"It's too dangerous." His voice was filled with concern, but it made Elena hate him even more.

"I don't care!" She yelled at him.

"I Do!" Will replied. But Elena needed to be with her best friend. If Jeri and Cari died on the scaffold tomorrow so did she. She hit him with extreme force. He fell over and she ran after Cari's retreating back.

"JERI!!!" She screamed the moment she got in. and then she got knocked over and felt a man lying on top of her. She began screaming louder.

Cari took the left, rather than the right Jeri took. She ventured into a room. She opened her mouth to yell for Jeri. And then the sheriff punched her.

Jeri had almost collapsed by the time she reached the second level in the castle. She was screaming herself hoarse and the tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly a man came knocking into her and lay on top of her.

"Get off." She began screaming.

"Hey, hey." The man was talking calmly. "Look you're alright, just calm down." For some reason she did exactly what he said.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want." She was exhausted and it was coming out in her voice.

"Allan A Dale and you can't kill the Sheriff."

"Twat."

"Me?"

"_Yes_"

"Why?"

"That's what Little John said. And how do you know I want to kill the Sheriff?"

"Tom Baker… he's your… well he was… your fiancé. It's a bit obvious. Look I'm supposed to er… take you to see the Sheriff."

"Oh God… and Elena and Cari… Oh God… they will have followed me… and oh God… Look Allan, underneath it all you must have a bit of niceness in you… just… let me go please…"

"Look Jeri I'd love to seriously, but then I don't get paid." She hit him

"I could put in a good word for you… to Robin…" Her face and voice was pleading with him. He looked at her and kissed her. She really hit him that time. The thing was, it felt good. It felt right. But Tom had felt good. And right. And she didn't really (yet. But it took a while for them to come to her when she began to go out with Tom) feel any explosions with Allan. But she did feel amazing. She hit him again. He laughed. He picked her up and dragged her off. She started crying again, but this time, it wasn't as serious as Tom. Half of it was her being confused. She cried harder.

"What the hell are you doing???" Yelled Elena, pushing a man, clad in black leather off her.

"Elena…?"

"What? I told you to stay out of my life! I didn't tell you to push me over!"

"Elena. Don't you think you're over-reacting?"

"Over-reacting? Over-reacting? Oh My God! Me?" She screamed at the man, as he helped her up.

"Look. I didn't know it was you. If I had known, I assure you…"

"What???" She punched his chest. He grabbed hold off her hands. "You were going to try and _attempt_ to be fatherly towards me for once?"

"Elena please…" He began to try to explain.

"Don't Elena _me_!" Suddenly a man came around the corner, dragging Jeri with him. She was crying her eyes out. The man who'd thrown all his weight on Elena gabbed her collar, as if she hadn't been completely in control.

"This, Jeri, is Sir Guy Of Gisbourne. And by the looks of things he's caught your friend." He looked at Gisbourne, who was now holding Elena by the collar, trying to make out that he was in complete control. "You coming?"

"Yes. Let's go." Face set he dragged his only daughter to meet the Sheriff. And more than likely, the beginning of her death.

"You made a mistake, today, My Friends," Began the Sheriff, walking up and down, in front of the three girls, who were kneeling at his feet.

"_My_ Lord…" Venom shot through Elena's voice as she began to protest.

"Lah-di-dah-di-da! My Lord nothing. You made a mistake, joining Robin Hood. Your fiancé is looking down on you and wondering why he was so stupid as to ask for your hand in marriage." Jeri began to cry again. "Oh stop snivelling, for God's sake!"

"OK, ok ok. We've learnt our lesson. So now we're going to go." She stood up and shot her father a look, as if to dare him to get him. Cari glanced at her, wondering how she could be so… stupid. Gisbourne sighed and glanced at Allan. He moved and grabbed her before she could walk out. Kneeling back down, she shot another look at her father. He couldn't watch this. He had to look away.

"Now then, crimes like these cannot go unpunished." The Sheriff voice had raised an octave. "So I think we should… any ideas Gisbourne?" He shook his head.

"I do…?" asked Cari, hopefully. The Sheriff looked at her.

"Well, then, perhaps we should hear her idea huh Gisbourne? Allan? Huh?"

Gisbourne gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Well, I think…" began Cari.

"Don't worry, Car." Interrupted Elena. "_If_Gisbourne can stomach the sight of us walking to the scaffold, then so be it."

"_What? What?_" Jeri's face was screwed up, tears still running down her face. She was trying to work it out. Elena smiled and shrugged. Then she stood up and turned to face Gisbourne. She started to walk towards him. He signalled for Allan to come and do something, before him or his daughter did something they might regret. As Allan came up behind him, she asked him a question.

"Do you want children Allan?"

"At this moment in time… not really… perhaps later-"

"Your wish is my command." She kicked him. Hard. Everybody in the room, especially the men, winced.

"Elena!" yelled Jeri, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting us out of here. And I'm not thinking it, its going to happen." She turned back around and raised her eyebrows at Gisbourne. He bought his head up to look at her and sighed.

"Gisbourne. You can take her down to the dungeons now. Ill have a little play with these ones."

"Certainly, My Lord."

"And, er, Gisbourne, while you're at it, do something about him." He pointed at Allan, who lay curled on the floor, hands holding his crotch. Everybody winced a second time. Gisbourne signalled and two guards appeared and helped Allan up, before taking him to his room. Gisbourne dragged out Elena.

"Do you think they're ok?" asked John.

"Do you?" Shot Will.

"Well, I don't know, otherwise I would have asked, wouldn't I?"

"Will, relax. They'll be fine." Robin looked at him.

"How do you know? You were the one who asked in the first place." Wills defence shield was obviously about one of the girls. But how could he ever tell her? With her previous love life and ignorant attitude. Not to mention the fact Elena was so protective of them all. Every single one of them. He sighed.

"I don't get why you can't just tell us."

"Maybe she kissed him, Jer."

"Or further than that…"

"Shut-up you guys! I just... I just."

"You just…"

"Told him to pull himself together…"

"And…"

"And that's it."

Will ran to the door with the others.

"How did you do that?" demanded Robin.

"Im not going to tell you!" Her voice went an octave higher on the going. Will laughed nervously and looked at Jeri to see what her response was. Elena noticed and pulled a face to Cari. A wait-till-she-tells-them-face. They laughed.

"Well El's not the only one who got action…" Started Cari

"I didn't kiss Gisbourne!"

"Yeh right."

"And when was the last time you kissed your father that way Cari?!?!" she yelled and then her face dropped. "Ah. I didn't say that."


	9. Cheese And Ham

She ran. Faster and faster. She hated running. More than anything. Past a tree. And suddenly… she came to a lake. She could hear the others coming closer. She turned around. And woke up.

"Are you alright?" asked Djaq, frowning.

"What… no… yeh. Im fine."

"You don't seem fine to me. Probably after the whole… well your father is Gisbourne episode." She smiled. "You know… they won't care. They'll find a way to use it to their advantage. It wont be all bad."

"Yeh, but, my best mates. I never told them. They'll hate me."

"No. They'll understand."

"No. They won't."

"Yes, they will. Its like… im a Saracen, Yes?"

"Well… yeh… but…"

"But they accepted me. And I had nothing good about me. You have more power than you realise being Gisbourne's daughter."

"Yeh, well. I don't."

"You got them out of there. None of us could have walked out the way you did."

"Its not a bonus. Dad wants me with him. Engaged to some Lord of somewhere. Probably a Sheriff of somewhere down North, for when the king comes back. They'll use me as a… what do you call them? A broker or something."

"I can't remember." Djaq smiled again. Elena remembered when she used to be like that. Smiles all around. Then she ran away. She'd managed to keep herself to herself up until then. She knew her father had thought she was dead. But she wasn't. She was confused and angry and upset. She looked over at the other outlaws asleep. They all looked so calm- even, she had to admit, Will. Djaq caught her looking.

"He'd quite sweet, you know." She looked up.

"Really?" there was something questioning in Elena's voice. "I can't stand him."

"Yeh, its obvious." Elena wished the Saracen would stop smiling. It reminded her of easier times.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance."

"No way. He's nauseating and urgh. No thank-you."

"Normally its Much no-one can stand."

"Well im not no-one am I?" Elena herself smiled. Djaq laughed.

"No, you are quite right. You've made a big impact on the gang, all three of you. And on-"

"Don't even say what I think you're about to say Djaq!"

"OK, ok ok. I wont. But im just warning you now."

"Yeh well…" Elena smiled. "I don't need to be warned. Im Gisbourne's only kid. What the hell could go wrong?"

Will looked up. He'd been cutting wood all day in the forest. He didn't really want to be anywhere near Elena. Not after last night's conversation with her and Djaq. He hadn't been awake, but John had, and he'd told him when they'd woken up. John and Much had found it hilarious. He heard footsteps. He hoped it was any of the original gang members or Cari. She was really easy to get along with and laughed lots. He felt someone sit down next to him but he didn't look up. All he could afford was a glance at the shoes. Elena.

"Damn!" he gritted his teeth. She looked down. His thumb was bleeding incredibly badly. he tore off a piece of the rag he had for polishing the wood and wrapped it around tightly. Seconds passed and the rag was red. Elena laughed and Will dared to look up. She took his hand and unwrapped the rag, before grabbing the water bottle he had in front of him and cleaning the wound. Her skirt got soaked. She laughed again.

"Look." Will looked at his thumb. And back up. He didn't understand what was so funny. It really hurt. "It's the tiniest scratch. Ive had worst and I wish they'd have bled like this. I feel such an idiot, when it really hurts and there's only a bit of blood and you make such a fuss." She blushed, wondering what she was doing. Wasn't this the man she'd declared 'Nauseating and urgh.' She tore a strip off the bottom of her skirt and wrapped it tightly around from the bottom of his thumb. She couldn't help but notice how rough his hands were. And big. And drop-dead gorgeous.

"Thanks," he went to pull his hand away, but Elena just wouldn't let go. She locked her fingers through his and kissed them lightly. She suddenly realised what was happening to her and let go. Faster than fast. With that she nodded and ran off. Will sighed and shook his head. But he couldn't pretend how much he'd hoped she hadn't had gone off and stayed. But this was Elena. She was protective of her best mates, but even more protective of herself. And after the Gisbourne episode, he could see why.

Jeri could have kicked herself. She was supposed to be mourning, but she wasn't. she was so happy that Tom had died and left her free to like whomever she wanted to. Whoever. Allan primarily. She hadn't really cried once she'd stopped and thought about it. Her and Tom, they were rushed. They thought they needed each other, but really they only needed a husband or wife. But they didn't love each other. Not really. Anything that happened was forced. She'd forced herself to feel things when they kissed, but really, he was difficult and it took ages for them to get along, when she thought about it.

She sighed. Much came in with Cari, holding hands. They were laughing. Cari had had it easy. She was free. Much was free. Simple. They went together. Like… cheese and ham. Or bow and arrow. Or wood and fire. Or something like that. She sighed. Allan was supposed to be the enemy, not her true love. Maybe it was Tom's death that had forced her like that. Maybe it was just… she was no longer engaged. Maybe it was just guiltiness. And he'd kissed her.

That was it. Just that. Nothing else. Well alright he _was_ a good kisser. She could give him that. And he was good looking. And she'd wanted to kill Elena when she'd kicked him. It was like taking away her babies. His babies. _His_ babies. Not hers. Come to think of it, when he came down the pub that time. There was a nice connection then. But she couldn't, she just couldn't. Or maybe she could. She thought about it and while everyone, well except Elena and she wondered why, teased Much and Cari she crept into the night. To _talk_ to Allan. If there was any time.

Cari laughed as John asked if Much had managed to 'pop the question' without going off on something else. And making no sense at all. She looked at Elena who was being incredibly quiet. It was unlike her. She was surprised why she hadn't given Much the "…you're going out with one of my girls and you're going to treat them well…" pep talk. It usually made Cari grin with embarrassment. She came back to her senses as Much nudged her.

"Will you please tell them?"

"We didn't do anything you guys. Ok?"

"Oh alright."

"Yeh we believe you." John laughed in his gruff voice. He turned away and looked at Robin. "Where's Jeri?" he asked.

"Probably… just… Well I don't know do I?" replied Robin, looking at the girls. "anyone have any idea?"

"Perhaps she just wanted some me time after Tom?" Suggested Cari. They all looked at Elena.

"Yeh… what she said. She's having a tough time at the moment. Just let her go."

"Is that really you talking El?" laughed Cari. "You know… adventure and all that stuff."

"Yeh. Ok fine. Ill go look for her. Just to check she's ok. Ok?"

"Shall I come?" Asked Cari.

"Nah. You stay here with… lover boy." She grinned and ran into the night before Cari could hit her. Cari laughed and turned to the others.

"She was planning that. I bet that's why she's been so quiet."

"yeh well. It was worth the wait." Djaq smiled. Cari realised how pretty she was really and wondered why she hid it. Cari bet she could get a guy quicker than… Jeri. She returned the smile and turned away to sit next to Much. John raised his eyebrows. Cari raised hers back and turned to Much smiling.

"So… darling…" Everybody laughed.


	10. Eve

"Jeri… Jeri!" Called Elena into the darkness. Somewhere in the forest, Jeri raised her body, but Allan pulled her back down. She ignored her best mate.

Elena walked back into the camp. Everybody else had gone to bed ages ago. She walked over, undressed, pulled on her nightshirt over her undergarments and fell asleep.

8 hours later, at 5.30am in the morning, Jeri crept in, fell into her bed and fell asleep.

"Jeri… Jeri… JERI! Wake up already." Cari nudged her. Again and again. Until at last she got fed up and whacked her.

"JERI!!!"

"What?" She woke up, her eyes still have closed. "Whaaaaaaaaat?"

"We're going to Bonchurch! And hurry up! Are you dressed? What time did you get in last night? Where did you go? Didn't you here me?" In her panic Elena forgot one key thing: Jeri had only just woken up.

"Im fine!" She yawned "Im coming already." She got up and walked over to the curtain Will had put up for the girls to change behind. She changed quickly, eating as she went, with food provided by Much, given to Cari, for Jeri to eat.

She came out five minutes later, mounted her horse and rode to the front where Elena was hanging around. She was still cross with her.

"Look about last night… Im sorry. I got a little carried away with… look. I went to Tom's house to give my apologies. And to give his ring back. Alright?"

"And they said…"

"They took the ring and threw me out. So I went to our house for a while."

"No. _You_ didn't. _I_ did. I checked our house. I thought you might have been there. Don't _lie_ to me Jeri. Im _supposed to be_ one of your best mates." With that she turned around and trotted off in the direction of Bonchurch, with Robin close behind. The rest followed and Jeri, instantly regretting her decision to lie, caught up with Cari and asked her about Much.

"So did anything happen while I… went out?" Cari looked at her seriously and Jeri smiled, before looking away.

"Nah not much. Nothing happened in the first place really. We just went for a walk. I mean… I really like him and stuff but…"

"But…"

"I don't know… a forest seems to be a funny place to… fall in love. And I don't want to end up like you."

"Like me?"

"Well, I don't want Much to die for me."

"I don't think Tom died for me, Cari."

"Well no, but. I don't want him dead because of the… connection he has with me."

"Oh great, thanks. That makes me feel so much better." They arrived at the gates of Bonchurch. Much, who was at that point in the front, strode through proudly. One day, he thought to himself, he'd come home here and bring Cari with him. He dismounted as they came into the first street.

"Robin… this is it."

"Right lets go. Will I want you to take one of the girls and take them round the East wall. Same for you, John, but the west. Djaq, you take the last of the girls and stay around the back. Ill go in with Much. I want you for backup the moment I call. They all nodded. Right Much…" Robin trailed off, as he looked to see where Much was. He was staring at a group of pretty young girls, especially the one in the far left middle. She's stopped and was staring at him. Suddenly they were walking towards each other. Elena and Jeri looked at Cari, puzzled. Elena walked over to her best mates and looked at Cari questioningly.

"His sister?" Elena looked at Cari, willing it to be true, before looking at the couple and realising that perhaps they were what Cari wanted for herself and Much. Robin and the rest of the outlaws caught up with Much, whose forehead was touching the girl's in front of her. Cari had stayed, and Elena and Jeri had exchanged looks, Elena was to find out who she was. Their earlier argument forgotten, they needed to stand strong together for Cari. She ran over.

"What the hell…?"

"Hi." Smiled one of the girls. Her hair was the frizziest Elena had ever seen, and very brown as well. She was quiet pale but as tall as Elena was. The other girls smiled. One had a straight but fringe, with a dark brown hair colour and freckles, another, as tall as Elena with a dark brown bob and an amazing feel-good smile.

"Im Cath," The first girl pointed at herself. "This is Trisha," She pointed at the girl with the fringe. "And Jessica." The last girls smiled.

"That's great, but im concerned more with her." She pointed at the girl who was now kissing Much. Elena looked at Will, who looked as shocked as she was. Hang on- she shouldn't be exchanging looks with Will. Wasn't this the man she'd declared 'Nauseating and urgh.' She looked back at the three girls.

"Oh, that's Eve, our eldest sister. I presume that's Much." Cath smiled again, looking at Elena and pointing at Much. "And I presume that's Robin Hood." She pointed correctly to Robin. He smiled his cute, but confused smile. "That's the Saracen, therefore, she _must_ be Djaq. You," She pointed at Little John "Must be John Little, or Little John. And that just leaves you." All three girls beamed at the rest. Will and Elena exchanged looks. Damnit, she thought to herself. I've got to stop doing that. "And you're Will Scarlett." They smiled again.

"Right." Elena took control. "So." She walked over to Much and Eve. "So. I now know your name. But I don't know why the hell you're kissing him."

"Well." Giggled Trisha. "They love each other."

"What?" exclaimed Elena. "When the hell did that happen?!?!"

"Last year, when Much was Earl of Bonchurch." Jessica and Trisha obviously found this hilarious. Then again, they looked about 9.

"When the hell did that _happen_?!?!" The expression on Elena's face was incredulous. The girls giggled again. "OK. How old are you two?"

"We're 13!" Exclaimed the girls.

"And twins." Added Jessica.

"OK. Great. Grow up will you?" They were shocked by the woman's sudden anger at them. Will laughed. Elena hit his stomach and carried on.

"_Well…_"Began Cath.

"Don't well me. Ok? Much. Much. _Much!_" He looked around. She came closer and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to go and explain to Cari, what the hell is going on here?"

"Ah." He looked slightly worried. "Cari."

"Cari?" Eves voice was slightly thicker than Elena expected. "Oh Much." Elena rolled her eyes and strolled off to comfort Cari. Will caught up with her, ten yards later.

"So? What will you tell Cari?" She looked at him.

"I don't know." She began to stress out and Will could see exactly what her best mates meant to her, even when she was cross with one of them. "Perhaps… I don't know." Hands over her face Will reached out an arm to comfort her. He didn't know what he expected, probably for her to shrug away almost immediately. She didn't. Instead she put one hand over her face and turned into his chest. "Is Much always like this? So…" She searched for the right word.

"Forgetful?" Will smiled at her and she nodded. "Always."

"Urgh." With that she pulled away and walked on.

"Cari… honey…" Will could hear Jeri try to comfort Cari. He turned around at Robin who gave him the signal. Tell the girls to go back to camp and stay there.

"Elena. Wait!" he called, before she reached the first house in the street. He ran the next few metres to catch up with her. "Take Jeri and Cari back to the camp. Go with them. I doubt we'll do anything after what just happened." She shrugged.

"OK."

"We wont be long."

"OK. See you back there." With that, once again she left him just standing there. He shook his head wondering how somebody could be so nice and then so cold. He looked at Robin and could see form his expression he'd had the same with Marian. Will began the walk back to the original outlaws.


	11. Worried

"Cari."

"I don't want to."

"You cant just leave-"

"Too late."

"Cari!" Much burst through the camp door, followed closely by Robin, Will, John and Djaq. "Cari, I-I-I-I-,"

"Ok. Everybody out." Elena and Jeri started ushering people to the door.

"Everybody out, come on." They pushed everybody out, turned round and sat down. Cari raised her eyebrows and they sighed, before turning around and walking out, grumbling. Outside, already everyone had begun to do something. Robin walked over to them, once they were outside.

"Im going to talk to Marian. Ill be back soon. Stay in the camp. Im putting John in charge, ok?"

"Sure," the girls replied. "Where's everybody else?" asked Elena before Robin could rush off.

"Around somewhere. They've just left, because we thought you were staying with Cari. But I was coming in to tell you and. Yeh."

"OK thanks Robin." He ran off into the distance. The girls looked at each other, remembering this morning conversation. They walked off in different directions.

"Please don't leave, Cari!" Much exclaimed, as she turned around to pack more things.

"I can't stay here any more, Much. You could have at least told me!"

"I did!"

"But… you could have said you still loved her!"

"Look, I haven't seen her for ages. And she… we… I prefer you!"

"Oh yeh, looked like that to me earlier, when you were sucking her face off."

"Cari!"

"I don't have time for this, Much!"

"Look, you cant just go. Where are you going to go? And what about Elena and Jeri?"

"There's nothing tying us here. Im should think they'd come with me."

"Really? Elena seems happy. Jeri seems happy. You seem happy. Look will you just… stay for a few more days. I can show you I can make it up to you. For Elena and Jeri? Please?" She considered it.

"Fine. But only for them. And Much?"

"Yes?"

"We will finish this conversation. When I can bear the sight of you again." With that she walked out and went to find a nice spot for her to cry in. Maybe the lake.

Will put the cup to one side. He picked up a new chunk of wood and began to cut away, when he heard footsteps for the second time in two days. He ignored them until he heard someone sit next to him. This time he didn't even wonder who it was. He didn't even need to look at their shoes. He already knew it was Elena. This time she did something very strange. She held out her hand. He looked at it, questioningly, before she laughed.

"Your thumb." She spoke softly. He put his hand in hers as she began to unwrap the piece of cloth that had once been her skirt. She looked at it assessing the damage.

"Will it survive?" Joked Will. Elena smiled.

"Perhaps. But you still need to keep it wrapped up for a few days." This time, instead of ripping some cloth off her skirt, to wrap it, she used a piece of cloth she already had. Once she'd finished, this time she realised his hand and sat there, as he began to cut out another cup. They sat in silence until he'd finished the cup.

"You're being unusually quiet." Will looked at her face. He suddenly noticed with a jolt, she'd been crying. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"Im just… worried. Im worried about Jeri… because since yesterday she hasn't cried once, even though her fiancé died and im worried she doing something to herself, or done something to herself… im worried about Cari and Much. Im even worried about Dad and what me, being in the forest will do to him. And… you worry me as well." Will laughed.

"How do _I_ worry you?" he asked lightly and still laughter was coming through in his voice.

"I don't know. You just do." He laughed again. "It isn't funny!" She burst out, but even Elena was having trouble not laughing.

"Well… Why don't you stop worrying about them and start worrying about yourself?" She looked at him, slightly cocking her head to one side. "Or about this?" Will leant his head towards her and she met him halfway. Before she knew it, she was kissing him. And she suddenly knew first-hand of what Jeri was talking about whenever she had tried to describe the sparks and explosions and crashes and the sea waves when she'd kissed Tom. Elena smiled in the kiss and carried on.

Jeri could have kicked herself. She couldn't believe what she'd done… they'd done in the night. She should have gone to Elena when she'd heard her calling. And more than that she was supposed to be mourning her dead fiancé. He only died two days ago. And already she'd… she'd… she couldn't even bring herself to say it. She was stupid she knew that much.

She couldn't even talk to Allan unless she saw him by chance. She couldn't tell anyone. It was a great big blot on her otherwise clean slate. She sighed. She was surprised she wasn't crying. She didn't even know who she could tell. There was no way she could tell Elena. She'd insist on walking up and killing and Allan, or marrying them or something. She wouldn't understand that wasn't what Jeri needed. Cari? Normally yes. But then again she'd tell Elena most likely and also insist on going and killing Allan.

Perhaps… no. She hadn't known her for that long.

But she didn't seem that judgemental. Perhaps she could. And she was a physician. If anything came out of the night, Djaq would know what to do. She was sure of it. A little unsteadily, but sure of her own mind, she got up and walked off to find Djaq. Seconds later, Cari walked through that clearing and sighed. She hadn't been able to find any of her mates, and still couldn't bear Much. She sat down on the rock that had been inhabited by Jeri until minutes ago and began to think.

A few minutes later Jeri walked into another clearing just off the camp, looking for Djaq. Elena was sitting there with a goofy smile on her face. She stared at her, until she looked around and saw her standing there.

"Jer!" She squealed and ran over to give her a hug. "Look im sorry about earlier, I was tired and cross and worried about where you were." She looked over at Will. "Are you ok though? I mean about last night? Where were you?"

"I was... I was… it doesn't matter really does it? Im here now!"

"OK…ok I was just…"

"Worried?"

"Shut up Will!" Elena shook her head and rolled her eyes at Jeri.

"You've obviously made up with Will then." Whispered Jeri.

"When did I fall out with him?" Elena muttered.

"Well, John told him about you and Djaq's…" she air quoted with her fingers, "Little chat."

"Did he?" asked Elena, her face dropping. "He did really? How do you know that?"

"He asked me if that's what you really thought. Why do you like him now or something?"

"Oh God… Oh God…"

"Well, ill leave you to sort out your troubles. Im going to find Djaq."

"Why?"

"I want to speak to her."

"About what? Female Stuff? Medicational stuff?"

"That's not even a word!" Exclaimed Jeri.

"Well are you?"

"No!"

"Mmkay! I'll see you later then. If you see Cari send her my love. And give it to Djaq as well!" She gave Jeri a final hug.

"Bye!" Jeri even hugged Elena back, leaving her extremely surprised. Something is up with that girl, she thought turning back to Will and sitting down.

"Did you hear any of that?" Jeri heard Elena ask Will before she got out of hearing range. Jeri laughed as she turned the corner and bumped into Djaq.

"Djaq!" Cried Jeri happily.

"And me!" Exclaimed John

"And Me!" Added Much sullenly. Jeri looked around Djaq and saw, like she and Elena would comfort Cari, Djaq and John had been comforting Much. He even looked like he'd been crying. Jeri gulped.

"Erm… Djaq?" Jeri began nervously. "I wondered if… I wondered if I could have a word."

"Is it about Cari?" interrupted Much eagerly.

"Erm… No." Much's face dropped. Why did she seem to have that effect on people she wondered.

"Sure." Smiled Djaq. "Just ignore Much." Djaq led Jeri of to another clearing in the forest. They came close to where Jeri had passed Will and Elena and could hear them shouting at one another.

"That lasted long." Laughed Jeri, quickly filling up Djaq on their story.

"Don't worry," Djaq reassured her. "By the end, they'll be happy." Jeri smiled. If only could be the same for her and Allan.

"So what was it you wanted?" asked Djaq.

"Well..." began Jeri. Suddenly there was a noise in the clearing next to them and they drew their swords.


	12. Deflowered

"Marian?" called Robin, once he was safely inside her room. It didn't look like she was in there, but she may have been changing behind the room-draw, or around the corner. Nobody there. He knew she'd be back soon. He sat on her bed, before becoming distracted by the clothes she'd worn as an outlaw. He smiled and got up to examine them. He picked up the top and smelt it. It smelt just like her. He smiled into the fabric. Suddenly he heard someone's fingers on the door handle.

"So, Marian… If there's anything you need… don't hesitate to ask."

"At the moment, Sir Guy-"

"Marian… I thought we'd gone past the Sir Guy part ages ago. Guy, please."

"Guy, at the moment a little more space would be satisfactory." Gisbourne laughed. Robin had an urge to go and hit him and punch him and kick him until he died. But instead he hid. Behind the room-draw. He remembered what Gisbourne had tried to do after Sir Edward (he crossed his torso) had died. He drew his sword, just in case.

"So if you will just leave me."

"Marian I could never leave you!" But he was expressing his love to a door, as she'd managed to get into her room. She closed the door and put her back against it. She sighed.

"Well, well, well." Robin began. Marian ran over to him and they kissed. He ran his finger up and down her spine until she moved away.

"Robin… what news do you have? All I know is-"

"Gisbourne has a daughter."

"Yes… how did you know that? She was in here the other day with her friends-"

"Jeri and Cari."

"How do you know that?"

"They are newly recruited outlaws. Elena is his daughter."

"Yes. But how…"

"I told you… they're in my gang."

"Oh. Anyway, I heard Allan talking to Guy-"

"Guy." Robin spat"

"Yes." She looked up at him, into his eyes, trying to draw out the pan and anger he felt. "I heard Allan talking to Guy and it seems he would do anything for her. The only person in the world he'd go to all ends to save. You've got somebody very powerful in your gang. Keep her on our side."

"Don't worry. Ill do my best."

"So… is there anything else you want Robin?" inquired Marian. "If anybody-"

"I want you to wear our engagement ring." He'd noticed the un-ringed finger.

"Robin, you know why I cant do that!"

"Well at least wear it on another finger."

"And what will I say?" She raised her eyebrows.

"That you found it amongst your fathers possessions."

"Fine." She walked over to a safe and took it out before placing it on her index finger on the right hand. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Much." He took her finger and kissed the ring. And left through the window. She sighed.

"Robin Hood." She murmured and took off the ring and put it back in the safe. She sat on her bed and picked up a piece of wood that was suddenly lying there. She turned it over. Her tag.

**xxx**

"Cari!" burst out a surprised Jeri. "What are you doing here?"

"Ive been trying to find you. I find out the man I love has a girlfriend and my best mates disappear of the face of the bloody planet! Where's Elena?"

"Last time I saw here, she was sitting next to Will with a goofy smile on her face."

"Oh. Oh. Oh My God! Do you think something happened between them?" Djaq laughed at Cari's sudden brightness.

"I thought you were supposed to be depressed!" Djaq.

"This is Cari!" grinned Jeri. "She couldn't stay depressed for 10 minutes!"

"Thanks Jeri. Look will you come with me to find her? We wanted to talk to you anyway. I think we all need to catch up with each other. Sorry Djaq. You can come if you want."

"No thanks, I'll stay here. Well go back to Much and try and cheer him up." Cari laughed nervously. Djaq walked off leaving them there by themselves.

"So… how are you then Jeri?" Cari began a conversation that would probably last hours.

"You forgot hello!" pointed out Jeri, very 'seriously'. They continued like this, light conversation until they came to the tree that Jeri passed a couple of seconds before she found Elena.

"Well… maybe you should just…! Urgh I don't know! You annoy me William Scarlett!" they could hear Elena telling him.

"Yeh I bet I do!" He was taking this much more lightly than Elena.

"Urgh." They could hear Elena hit Will.

"Hey! There was no need for that." Suddenly Jeri realised why Elena had had that goofy smile on her face.

"Will, you cant just take my tag!"

"Perhaps we shouldn't be listening." Murmured Cari.

"So do we leave them-"

"Nah… lets just go in." They walked in. Elena was now lying on the floor. Will was over the other side of the clearing. Both were wetting themselves with laughter.

"Cari!" squealed Elena. She got up, without revealing her undergarments to the world and ran over to give her a hug, snatching her tag off Will as she ran past.

"HA!" she shot over her shoulder at him. "Are you feeling better? What did you say to Much? Jeri did you find Djaq? What did she say? What did you say? We totally need to catch up with each other you guys!"

"No duh!" replied Cari and they all linked arms, waved bye to Will and went off chatting already. It was only until after they were out of hearing distance of anybody they began. But each and every one of them left out vital parts of their stories. And both of the others knew the whole picture wasn't being told. So much for friendship, they all thought, at the moment that's not happening much, at all.

**xxx**

Over the next 3-4 weeks Elena was woken every day by the sound of Jeri vomiting. Most days she got up, unless Cari had already seen to her. But that didn't happen very often. She'd asked Jeri what was wrong, but she'd said a nasty bug. But Elena had this feeling it would go on for another two months, followed by 6 months of getting fatter and angrier until at last her 9 months were up. But she couldn't confront Jeri directly.

"Cari…"

"Yeh…"

"Do you… do you think that there's something Jeri isn't telling us?"

"Why?"

"Well, she's sick every morning. _Every morning_."

"Perhaps she really is ill. I mean," Cari glanced around. "I know what you mean. Ive been wondering too, but… unless Tom was the father… but she'd have been sick before. Ive thought over every possible way she could be well… _expecting_ but… there's no way she could be."

"Well… there was that one night…"

"Oh yeh… but who could she have been… _deflowered-_"

"Deflowered? Seriously?" Elena shook her head.

"Fine. But who could she have… had… sex with?"

"I don't know. Allan-A-Dale?"

"What?"

"No seriously. Remember how she said… they kissed. And she always like him when he came down the pub."

"But seriously?"

"Well… maybe we should ask. Just to make sure."

"Yeh… whatever… rather you than me." Elena and Cari looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to be the one to ask her. But over the next 3 months they couldn't help but notice her shape change. The next month after that passed without great incident, unless you count Jeri getting fatter and angrier. It seemed that only Elena and Cari had noticed.

**xxx**

"Hey… hey Will!" Elena called out to him before he got to far. He turned, his heartbeat increasing.

"Yeh?" he asked, the moment she caught up.

"Can I… can I… Can I come with you?" she finished lamely. He smiled and nodded and they walked for a little while, until Will grabbed her hand and held it. She smiled and did not object. They walked in silence, until they got to where Will wanted to be. She sat down, whilst he began expecting the trees. She could her him muttering to himself and she laughed. He turned around, his face showing that he needed an explanation.

"You. Its just… you're talking to yourself." He smiled and turned back around.

"It's the first sign of madness, you know." Elena added.

"Oh don't worry, im not mad."

"How do you know that?" Elena smiled at his back.

"Well…Ok when I become mad, you're the first person that will know, trust me."

"Ok. That's going to be never isn't it?" Will laughed and she was encouraged.

"Will…"

"Yes…"

"Have you noticed anything… wrong with Jeri?"

"Well, she's not my best mate to notice things about is she?" Elena thought about this.

"OK well. Stop being so clever William Scarlett." He found what he was looking for and cut off a thick branch off an oak tree. He bought it over to where she was sitting and he began to carve out something. Elena watched him for a while.

"What are you-" She began. He'd held up a hand, a sign of silence. She didn't need the shush that he gave her. Suddenly someone walked into the clearing. Elena looked at Will, who was frowning.

"What are you doing here?" he spat at the man.

"Im er… looking for Jeri?" he asked the last bit, looking at Elena. Will took a step towards him.

"Why are you looking for Jeri?"

"I er… wanted to talk to her. But I don't need to run it past you." He made to walk past him, but stopped as Elena stepped out from behind Will and looked at him.

"You don't need to run it past Will, no. But you _do_ need to run it past me." Allan sifted his weight from one foot to the other. "So… what do you want her for?"

"The other night."

"What do you mean the other night?" Elena glared at him.

"She didn't tell you? We er… met up."

"You did more than meet up." With that she turned and ran off in the distance of the camp. Will looked at Allan.

"Will… I…"

"Get lost. GO!"

"OK ok ok already im going." Holding up his hands Allan walked out of the clearing. Will gathered up his stuff and walked after Elena. Allan walked back into the clearing. He smiled.


	13. The Sheriff Is My Mother

Will looked over at Elena. All she'd done since Jeri and Allan had walked ff was worry. And not eat. He was really starting to worry about her. He picked up a plate with food on and walked over to her.

"Here" he gave it to her. She smiled at him and took the plate, but put it to one side and out her head back on her knees. Cari looked at Will and Elena. She walked over and pushed Elena's head off her knees. Elena just looked at her.

"Look," Whispered Cari, as Will walked off. "Can't you just… lighten up or something? When we've given her enough to time to think about what she's done and apologised-"

"Us or her?"

"Well, her obviously. I mean-"

"Her??? Don't you think _we _should be apologising to her??? We were the unsupportive ones. Its not her fault."

"Oh _please_. She loves the attention."

"Cari!" Tears were beginning to fall down Elena's face. Will looked up and over. "Well, if you're not going to see her and apologise on her behalf, I _will_." With that she walked out of the camp and off.

**xxx**

Three hours later, Elena had made it to the castle. She sighed and began to march forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You there. What is your business?"

"I want to see Gisbourne."

"So do I, but I don't see it happening, do you?

"Well, he's my father."

"Oh yes… the Sheriff is my mother, now I come to think about it!"

"Im not joking!" She burst out.

"Elena?" came Gisbourne's voice. "You there, let her in." Elena looked at the guard and gave him an I-told-you-so smile. He pursed his lips.

"My bad, my lady."

"Oh, not to worry." She smiled once more and walked through.

"Elena… What's wrong?" Gisbourne's face was full of concern. His only daughter didn't visit him unless there was something incredibly wrong. Last time she was really ill and had come in the middle of the night, by herself. He had never seen her so… pale. Or cold.

"I want to see Jeri." She stated simply.

"Im afraid I cant let you do that."

"What? Why not?"

"Ive got enough on my mind as it is!" he burst out glancing up at a man on the top of the castle walkway. "Sir Joseph will raze Nottingham to the ground, if the Sheriff is not found by Sundown."

"What?" She yelped. "Well, where the hell is he?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be so worried!" He spoke angrily.

"But…"

"But nothing. Just go back to the forest." He turned on his heel and left. Bloody men! Thought Elena turning back out. But before she could do that, she noticed a young girl, with a small rounded stomach standing in the window. She waved at her best mate nervously. The girl smiled and waved back, before somebody moved her away from the window.

"Elena!" Yelled Gisbourne, as he reached the top of the stairs that ran to the door of the castle. "Go!" she turned and went this time. She thought Robin would want to know. As she walked out of Nottingham, a man in black went past her on horse. She thought she recognised him, but gave no thought to the matter. Once she reached the forest she began to run. She made it to the camp quickly and saw Allan standing there with the others.

"Elena," gasped Cari, running over to her. "How's Jeri?"

"Marian gave me this ring to give to you… said you'd understand." Meanwhile Allan was talking.

"We go to Nottingham." Robin spoke quickly and quietly, with a sudden harshness to his voice, that Elena had never heard before.

"Robin…" Began Elena.

"Its not important, Elena. Whatever you've heard of Jeri, it can wait."

"Its not that. I saw, I saw my father. He's worried. Seriously worried. I've never seen him so worried before in my life. Seriously Robin." She looked at him and he grimaced.

"Right."

"You're Gisbourne's daughter? I knew she was called Elena but…." Allan asked, with curiosity. Will looked at him. "Ok, ok, ok!" Allan held up his hands. "Im going, im going!" with that he walked off. Elena swore at him behind his back. Cari smiled nervously. Elena shot her a look.

"Right. Come on then." Robin looked at them all and walked off. The rest followed his pursuit. Will grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her with them, before she could do anything else, such as decide to sit in the camp all day and cry, as she had been doing previously. Cari, behind them sighed. Everything for them was just so… simple. Will wasn't… in love with anyone else… or trying to choose between Elena and somebody else. Nor was Elena pregnant. They didn't realise, but they _did_ have it easy. She sighed as she looked round at Much. He was still holding the goose Little John had found for their supper.

"Put it _down _Much!" Exclaimed Little John. Cari laughed.

"Alright!" Much put the bird down. "Now you just stay there, ok?" Cari laughed again and they walked off to get their horses together. They didn't talk just, acknowledged each other's silence. But they were both grinning.

**xxx**

Jeri looked around. It was so tiresome, so boring, living in the castle. Allan was out all day and although she sat with Marian most of the day, it was only light chatter and she preferred being with her good mates. Even if all Elena did was look at Will, with a smile on her face. And even if all Cari wanted to talk about was Much. Even if all she, herself did was think about Allan, it was still more productive. And fun. Even in the evening, Allan was sometimes late coming to their room. Rather late. She blamed Gisbourne. She told Allan each night he worked him too hard. Allan always laughed. She sighed. Today, she felt like a wander. She got up, left her embroidery, which she hated anyway, so it wasn't that much of a big deal, and walked off down the corridor. A man was walking towards her. She smiled at him, as she passed, but he grabbed her elbow.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, right up in her face.

"Um… no?"

"I am SirJoseph. You will treat me with a little more respect."

"Yes, my lord." She replied and walked off quickly. Reaching another corridor she sighed and sunk onto her butt. Thinking she got up and walked into Allan. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled, but it was a faraway smile and it worried her.

"Allan…" She began.

"Jeri… The Sheriff's missing. If he is not found, Nottingham will be razed to the ground. You need to go back to the forest."

"But…"

"No buts. If you do not go, you will not live."

"I don't want to live, then, if everyone else I love shall be dead."

"Noble. But please Jeri. Will will not let Elena die, nor Much Cari. They will be alive. And they are the people you love. They will help you." One more kiss and he was gone. Unsteadily she began to walk to the door. Robin entered and she gasped.

"Robin…" She began.

"Jeri… The Sheriff's missing. If he is not found, Nottingham will be razed to the ground. Go back to the forest." Robin smiled and walked off. She sighed, rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Walking down to the stables, a stable boy gave her a horse. She smiled her thanks and began to ride off. Getting to the end of Blacks Street, she heard a cry.

"Jeri." Elena came racing up on horseback to see her. "What are you doing?"

"Ive been told to er… come back to you guys."

"Of course!" Beamed Elena, before leading her off to the others. Getting there Jeri looked at them nervously. They must think she is a right… urgh. She sighed silently. Cari looked at her and opened her mouth. Jeri did the same. Elena beat them to it.

"Oh for Gods sake! Apologise and lets be done with all this crap _please_!" Cari and Jeri laughed and attempted to hug each other, a difficult feat, for two people on horseback and whilst one of them is pregnant. "Thank you." Sighed Elena. "So…er… what do we do now?"

"Wait til Robin comes out and gives us orders." Replied Djaq looking at Jeri.

"And get rid of the horses." Added John, who was off his horse already, and had put sacks down by the horse's hoofs. Elena looked at them quizzically, before a voice in her ear, which caused tingles all up and down her spine, told her

"Best not ask."

"Oh." She replied simply and looked behind her at Will. She gulped, hoping today would not be the last she saw him. She smiled and dismounted. Much took her horse and led it and the other three girls, off to a corner, where he tied them. Will did the same for the guys horses. They didn't know what was going on inside. But it must be bad, for Robin Hood, Outlaw Leader, to be given free passage inside. And not be caught. However whatever was spoken, it was obviously short and sweet as Robin was already walking towards them.

"Right then. Will, you take Elena and stay inside Nottingham. Search the whole of Nottingham. Much, you'll come with me. Cari, Jeri, Djaq and John, you go and search the forest-Jeri stay hydrated and take rests _whenever_ you need to. The Sheriff might be in the forest, John, so- John?" He turned around.

"More beggars. Every day, Robin. This is who we should be helping." Robin turned and threw the contents of a moneybag at them. "Robin! You cannot just through money at them! We need to help them keep their lives."

"Today, John, we save everyone's lives." He signalled for the rest to go on and turned back to Will and Elena, who tactfully walked off to ask the speaker for Blacks Street, if he had seen anyone. In particular, the Sheriff. She glanced over at Will and Robin. She saw them talking over a ring which Robin was holding up. She cocked her head as a little girl tugged on her skirt and then ran off. She looked at the girl as she met up with her brother and they looked back at Elena, pointing and giggling. Elena smiled at them, causing even more giggles.

"I see you're making friends with the locals, already." Whispered Will, in her ear, causing, yet again, tingles up and down her spine. She smiled before whipping round to face him.

"So, what did Robin want?" She asked quietly. He held up a ring. She recognised it from before. From Allan's hands. It was Marian's. It was beautifully made, with green and white jewels. She smiled at it. "What of it?" She asked, glancing up at his face.

"I need to get Marian out. She's _got_ to live, apparently."

"Oh." Elena put her head to one side and studied him. He smiled at her.

"Right, you ready?" he asked, now serious. He tucked the ring away, into a pocket. She smiled and nodded. "You check the houses up and down this street-" he pointed. "Ill do these. Then after that, we meet up to see what we found out." She nodded. She didn't exactly like the idea, of them being split up and perhaps it showed on her face. He smiled at her. "We'll do more, split up. We have a better chance of surviving." Like the saying, thought Elena. If you love someone, let it go. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you. She hoped she wouldn't have to prove it wrong.


	14. Do I Know You?

Djaq sighed.

"Not enough." Little John recounted the bags.

"John… do you not think it would be better to do as Robin asked?" enquired Jeri, from where she was sitting.

"Later."

"No, John. Now!" Djaq was being impatient. Jeri sighed.

"Not more walking about. Please." Cari laughed.

"Oh Jer. Look you guys go do what you want to. We'll go back to camp. Make sure the Sheriff doesn't turn up there… yeh?"

"Yes ok." Cari smiled and began to lead Jeri away from John and Djaq.

**xxx**

"So?" Will was being brief. Elena was just plain tired. She could tell Will knew that, but he ignored it.

"Nothing. But I saw Allan leading a young stable girl away into the castle. She might know something." Will sighed. He'd found out a lot more than she had. He was just better at this than her. She sighed. She was reaching the end of her tether, with everything that had happened recently. It normally happened. Cari and Jeri had an argument. She was strong through it all and broke down afterwards. Will had turned around. Elena sighed and began to speak. But he was paying no attention whatsoever. He was looking at the cloud of dust that was rising in the close distance. She looked past him and saw it too. She swallowed and looked at him. He glanced at her and tried to smile. But it didn't reach his eyes. He looked past her. And saw Allan looking at it as well. He looked at them. Elena tactfully slipped away again. She could hear Will raising his voice. She sighed and began the last street. As she came up the second row, she saw Will walking towards her. She stopped and ran up to meet him.

"So?"

"So. We go to fight." Elena nodded her head. They made their way towards everybody else. Will took a left at the end of the street towards Marian and ran to catch up with her. Her began to speak urgently with her and looked around urgently at the end for Elena. Allan gave Will a sword. Will just looked at it. Once again, Elena stayed where she was. She saw them shake hands. She laughed and shook her head, before running up to them. She came up behind Will, putting a hand on his back, as she came round his side and looked at Allan. He offered his hand and she looked at it. She sighed and followed Will's example.

"Make her happy." She smiled. Allan nodded. Elena looked at Will. He really did smile this time. They ran off into the hall. On the way Gisbourne caught her arm and dragged her off to a corner. She looked at Will and he proceeded without her.

"Yes?" she demanded, once Gisbourne had let go and looked around. She looked at the other man.

"Elena… this is Sir Joseph. If the Sheriff isn't found… we have free passage out of here to survive."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"As your father is a Black Knight." Started this Sir Joseph in a slimy voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She enquired.

"He-"

"I support the… I support Prince John."

"Surprise, surprise." She whispered under her breath. Her father looked at her."Are you going to leave us?" Her question was directed at her father.

"I have no intention of leaving you. If I leave you leave with me. You are not going to die."

"What if I don't want to?"

"She obviously takes after her mother, Gisbourne."

"Elena-"

"If Will dies so do I." With that she walked off to find the man she loved. Her father looked after her and shook his head.

"So be it." Sir Joseph looked at Gisbourne with an eyebrow raised. "Obviously she chooses the boy over dear old daddy." He laughed as he walked off. Gisbourne swore after him.

**xxx**

Elena caught up with Will. He turned around, but she couldn't face him. Not after what her father had told her. _She_ could get out of there. But he couldn't. But of course he wouldn't let everybody else go. She suddenly became aware of the fact he was talking to her and looked up, still not meeting his eyes. He sighed and repeated it.

"So what did Gisbourne want?"

"Not much. Tell me if we died he loved me. That kinda crap." Will laughed. She sighed again.

"And…"

"And…?"

"Well… what else did he want?"

"Nothing!"

"OK…ok. Look I've got go and talk to Marian again," he paused. Elena looked behind her and could see Marian. She smiled and he returned it vaguely. He pushed past her. She walked off and saw Gisbourne again. This time he didn't look at her like he normally did, with a kind of love and fatherly affection, but this time, it was pure pity. She dragged him over to a corner.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?" Elena looked at him.

"No. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry. Look stay if you must."

"Will you go?" she looked up into his eyes. She saw he was scared. Scared of losing her, Marian or his life? Probably the last two. She sighed, smiled and walked off.

"Kids." Muttered Gisbourne, before barking orders to a passing guard, who looked like he was doing nothing.

**xxx**

Robin laughed as they turned the corner and then he gasped. He could see some sort of crap invention to find out which way is North. He kneeled before it and examined it. The Sheriff, he thought instantly, before Much could even look at the invention. If it even counted as an invention. Robin signalled the way and they went.

**xxx**

Allan turned around. He looked around at the forest. He knew that Jeri was in their somewhere, with Cari, as was Robin and Much. Perhaps Djaq and John. Truthfully, the only people he knew where they were for certain were Will and Elena. He contemplated the thought that the Sheriff could be in the forest. Well really he wanted an excuse to go and find Jeri. He turned with the guards he'd kept with him.

**xxx**

Marian looked up, from where she had been supplying people with sharp swords. Without anyone looking, she slipped a small, but lethal dagger down her top, as she had when living with Robin and the gang. She looked up and handed the next person their newly sharpened sword. She had little hope. These were blacksmiths, carpenters, grooms, bakers, etc but none of them were skilled with a sword. Well, very few. The only way that they would pull through is if they had the outlaws… hence why she had so craftily told Gisbourne that they were the only people who could find the Sheriff. She sighed wondering where they were now. If it wasn't for the war…

**xxx**

"Hey Mari!" Marian looked around. Only one person called her that: Robin of Locksley. A cocky lad, with half the girls in Nottingham going crazy over him. Not her. Of that, she was determined.

"Hey… hey Mari!" with this she turned around and sighed when she saw him. Four years older than her, but he still talked to her. And stuck by her. He confused her. Men did generally. But she could usually understand what they did. Politics for example. And she understood Much's job pretty well. She smiled as the boy fell into step with her. He smiled at her and-

**xxx**

"My lady…? May I have a sword?" Marian was pulled out of her fantasy. She smiled and gave the old man one.

"Don't worry, My Lady. Gisbourne will protect you whatever." She smiled. No he wouldn't. There would be a line. There would be something that he wouldn't let Marian live for. Robin would. Of course Robin would. But Guy? Really? No. She sighed and a girl popped into her view. She was young, pretty and reminded her of someone.

"Marian?" She asked gently, but her voice was naturally loud. Marian was surprised. People called her, 'My lady,' or 'Lady Marian'. She blinked and tried to place her face. She smiled.

"Will wants to talk to you. Something Robin said or…" She looked at Marian, who was still staring at her, with her head cocked. "Er… can you stop looking at me now like that please?" Marian laughed and asked if she knew her from somewhere? Or perhaps a member of the family who looked like her. She could see the string around her neck, leading down into her bust. She recognised the string. It was an outlaws tag.

"Do I know you? Or a member of your family?"

"No, why? Oh actually… I guess you know my dad." She grimaced. "But that's not important. What Will wants _is_."

"Guy…"

"What…?"

"Are you Elena…?"

"Yes…"

"Guys daughter…?" People looked around at this.

"Yes…"

"Oh…"

"Marian… Will?"

"Oh. Yes. Come on then." They walked over to Will. Marian couldn't see it but Elena rolled her eyes at him. Will smiled. He led Marian away from the crowd, but Elena knew not to follow. Being a new outlaw the others were like… a higher rank than her. It was confusing but that's the way it was. She decided to pick up where Marian left off. Then again… what was the point? People would just ask her if she really was Gisbournes daughter. She sighed and stood there, answering occasional questions, such as 'Is the world coming to an end?' She just looked at anyone who asked her a stupid question and looked over at Will, every now and again. Well every couple of minutes. Seconds. She sighed.

**Xxx**

"Will! I cant just… up and leave can I?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Look, Marian… I know where Robin is coming from."

"Elena." She spoke the truth. They both glanced over at the girl, who was now discussing something with a teenage boy. Marian looked back at Will, who was still looking at Elena. He looked back at Marian.

"Yes alright. But still. If she could leave, I'd make her go."

Marian sighed.

"I don't care, Will. Im staying." She walked off, leaving Will standing there. She brushed past Elena on the way. Elena looked at the girl, with raised eyebrows. She turned and made to walk to Will, but all that resulted in was walking into him. In the time it had taken for her to look at Marian, disapprovingly, Will had walked up behind her. He'd grabbed her before she could fall over. She smiled her thanks. He shook his head.

**xxx**

Robin ran faster, once he'd figured out where the Sheriff was headed. Much didn't get it. He sighed in between panting. He called to Much and ran even faster. It was vital he got there soon.

**xxx**

"Boys… tie the big man up." In the time it had taken for Elena and Will to establish everything, the Sheriff had made it back to camp, in the company of a mother and her four sons. The Sheriff laughed. They began searching, vigorously, for the 'loot' and the Pact of Nottingham. They found an empty chest and searched more. Suddenly they found it. The sheriff gasped at the return of his beloved pact in his arms. But Robin came in. Much steadied Cari who was sitting with Jeri, both tied up. He ripped the rope of them both and helped Jeri up. John knocked out the Sheriff. Robin, taking the pact and throwing it at Much, who caught it and hid it, pulled out the horses and mounted his. He pulled the Sheriff onto a separate one, and they began to gallop towards Nottingham. Where… the burning was about to begin.

**xxx**

Will looked at Elena as the soldiers came into the town, carrying fire. He tried to smile, tried to reassure her that maybe everything will be ok. But he couldn't do it. He looked back at the soldiers coming in. Elena looked at her father. He'd come back. She'd seen him leave and come straight back. She'd smiled at that. And for once in her life… she was proud he was her father. She looked back at Will. He was standing just in front of her. Closer than her mates-she didn't even know where they were- but too far away. Suddenly they heard a cry in the distance. Sir Joseph looked around. The Sheriff fell off a horse, before whipping a sack off his head. He began to have a complete go at Gisbourne. Elena smiled at her father and Marian and grabbed Will's hand. They ran down to where Robin was and mounted the horse together. All three rode off, back to camp.

Back at camp, the three girls stood around in a cluster, chatting. Like it used to be. Except for the fact Jeri was pregnant and Elena and Cari were in love. It didn't stop each and every one of them having a big grin on their faces.


	15. I Love You

The next five months for Elena and Cari really got to them. Well they got to everyone. But more to Elena and Cari. Mostly doing stuff for Jeri, who couldn't do anything practically. However only Cari was there when Jeri went into labour. This was worrying. Djaq was a medical person type of thing and would be able to deliver a baby. Elena had done a years apprentice worth of Midwife stuff. Cari and Jeri hadn't. Cari gulped, whilst walking her around. She hoped everyone else would be back soon. Everyone except Will and Elena had gone to Clun, to see a man about meat or something and they'd gone to Nettlestone, to do exactly the same. She cried out with relief as somebody walked in. Jeri doubled up in pain, just as Cari looked round.

"Much! Thank God! I need you to go and find Will and Elena. Well Elena really."

"Yeh? Why?" Asked Elena. All the other outlaws appeared around the corner. She gasped a she saw Jeri and ran over. She began her checks, frowning. Djaq came over and joined her, but only Elena really knew what was happening.

"Oh great." She looked up at Jeri, still frowning. "Well, good news is… erm… that… you're going to have a baby…."

"And the bad news…"

"Erm… the baby is the wrong way around. And you're like, three weeks early." With that she looked up at Cari, who looked at Djaq. Djaq took over from Cari, as she went to tell Allan. She smiled reassuringly. "But it'll be ok. Ive seen worst. But er… guys?"

They looked over at her.

"Ha. You're going to have to go and er…" She looked around at the male outlaws, who were standing there, unsure of what to do. "You'll have to go and er…"

"Wait outside?" Finished Will. Elena looked at him. Funny how, in the last few weeks, they'd been ending each other's sentences. She smiled and nodded. Much looked glum.

"And I'll need you to do stuff for me… like-" She looked up at Will, daring him to finish the sentence. More of an I-bet-you-cant-do-it-thing that only they understood, rather than a –finish-it-for-me-then horrible thing. He just raised his eyebrows.

"Like…"

"Well… like… give me hot water and stuff." Much nodded. The men went out, but Robin came over to talk to Elena. After dragging him into a corner, so no one could hear, she reassured him that everything should be done by the next day. He nodded. She gave him a slight push . He walked out.

For the rest of the night the men were quite nervous. At about 8'o'clock Elena came out, took hot water off Much, screamed at the heat, gave Will a quick kiss, the others a small thumbs up and disappeared again. About twenty minutes later she re-emerged. This time, after a quick kiss with Will, she talked to them.

"Right. Jeri's going to give birth in the next half-hour ok? Im just warning you. There's gonna be a hell of a lot of screaming and then-" she was interrupted by Allan and Cari, Allan of whom pushed past Elena to get to Jeri. She ran in front of him.

"Er… No. You can wait out here with everyone else."

"But…"

"No." Elena shook her head. Allan sat down. She rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, if you don't want to hear it, I suggest you get lost. Although you may be able to hear it for miles round ok?" Will glanced up from where he was sitting, looking slightly worried. "That was a bit of an exaggeration. " She laughed. After another kiss for Will, she ran back inside, before coming back out with a grin on her face and picked up the hot water. They didn't know why, but the guys thought it best to stay with Allan. After all, he did love Jeri and none of them would want to hear the girls they loved screaming their hearts out. Even though, it was quite nasty. Half an hour later and they still knew there wasn't a baby. They could hear Elena trying to calm down Jeri.

"It was a bloody estimate Jer-"

"You could have said."

"I just did. Cari, hold her hand. Djaq pass me some more cloth."

Jeri screamed and Elena laughed. They could hear her telling Jeri it wasn't the worst to come. Two minutes later, Elena walked outside, holding a load of cloth and the cold water. She passed it too Much who began to heat it up. Will could see by the light, a dark bruise begin to form on her forehead. She accepted it gratefully off Much and walked back in. Twenty minutes later the screams subsided. Another different kind of scream began. A baby's cry. Everyone looked at Allan, form where he had been sitting. He leapt up and was at the door.

"Allan." Elena called exhausted. "You can come in." Allan leapt in. Elena, Djaq and Cari walked out, but it was another 20 minutes before Elena stopped walking in and out, carrying hot water, something for Jeri to eat and drink and the bloody cloths. These she threw in another pot of hot water. She finally washed her hands, dried them and sunk down next to Will. His arm wrapped around her instantly and she fell asleep instantly. He smiled and lightly kissed the top of her head. The rest of them wondered how she could sleep through the racket.

**xxx**

Will was sitting there thinking. He looked up at Elena, who was laughing about something or other with Jeri. Ever since he'd met her he'd fallen in love. Badly. But now… ever since Jeri had become a few months pregnant, Elena had had little time for him. She barely even spoke to him at the moment. And even then, it was vague and sometimes made little sense. The best moments were when they caught each others eye unexpectedly and smiled, but they were too rare for Will's liking. He sighed into the fire, as the baby began to cry again. Elena just laughed, but got hit by Jeri, who had to go and see to the baby. Will could see the dark bruise, still left on her forehead, a week into the baby's life. He sighed again.

Much looked at him. Even Cari had been kinder and of more words towards Much, despite everything he had done to her, than Elena was being to Will. Perhaps it was, because Elena knew more about babies than Cari, she had trained to be a midwife. Even so… Much sighed into the fire.

Djaq looked up, upon hearing Much's sigh. She then looked at the girls.

Really, there wasn't much she could do. The baby may be Jeri's but everyone was relying more heavily on Elena knowing what to do. She sighed, and looked back into the fire.

Robin looked up. He'd been thinking about Marian, lately. A lot more than usual. Perhaps it was because he was surrounded by loved-up couples, even if Elena and Will barely spoke. And Cari was still slightly mad at Much, but forgave him more and more with each day. Or perhaps t was because he'd come so close to losing her. And hadn't even been with her when it had happened.

As he sighed John looked up and around at him. John was worried about all of them. He was like the father in all this. Strong, gentle and comforting, but liked to do things his way. He was worried. He was worried that Elena and Will were drifting apart, Much and Cari weren't doing much to help their relationship, even if they spoke, exchanged glances, finished each others sentences, etc more than Elena and Will. He worried that perhaps Marian was rethinking her agreement with Robin and their "plan" and also worried that Djaq was slowly fading away into the background with the arrival of the other girls. He sighed, a gruff but gentle sigh.

Jeri looked at him, from where she was shushing her baby. Everyone had been so great about little Emily Katherine, but still. She wanted to be in her own house, with Allan and the girls popping round every day for a few hours. She wanted to be alone with her baby, but she needed Elena all the time, to help her. She was so confused. She looked at her little girl, resting in her arms, finally falling asleep. She sighed and looked over, briefly at the fire. Not long and Allan would come and see them, before leaving again.

Cari looked around. Finally the baby was almost asleep. She was shattered, but knew really that nothing compared to how Elena was. Every time the baby woke, needed feeding, etc, Elena had to help, because she was the only one who had the slightest bit of experience with babies. Plus, she was doing all her regular chores as well. Except for one. Not a chore at all, but something she had to do. She spent no time at all with Will these days. Cari couldn't do that much, but helped as much as possible. She wished she could stick Elena and Will together, and push them into the forest, so they could be a bit happier. She sighed and looked at Much, before following his glance into the fire.

Elena pushed the wet cups to one side and pulled the rest of the dirty ones towards her. She began to wash them she wasn't really paying attention to the cups. She washed one twice and another not at all. She was really looking at Will, and wishing he were the other way around, so perhaps she could talk to him. Finally she finished the cups. She looked over at Jeri, assessing her situation. The baby had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and she could see Jeri was waiting really, for Elena to tell her what to do. She smiled softly at the new mother and told her gently,

"Go to bed, Jer. Sleep while she is. Cos otherwise you'll be up all the time." She smiled softly. Jeri looked up and her and nodded her agreement.

"If Allan comes, please wake me up. I want to talk to him." Elena nodded, coming out from around the kitchen. She gave Jeri a small push towards the beds, before going and sitting down. _Not_ next to Will. She leaned against whoever was sitting next to her. Robin. It was, to be fair, the only free space left. Then she remembered she had to dry the cups and got back up to do them. Half an hour later, she'd said goodnight to most people. It was only just gone 9'o'clock, but with Emily waking them all up, they tended to go to sleep earlier. Soon it was only her and Will left.

She wondered if it was planned, that it would only be them left. It had been a while, since she'd properly talked to him. Normally, at the moment, the most they could afford, sometimes, was a kiss in the morning and a few words exchanged then, or more often, when Elena stayed up with the baby, when she just would not sleep, and walked her around outside, Will came for Elena to have some company. But more often than not, they were silent, to get Emily to sleep. Elena often wondered if they would be like this if they had children. She hoped not. Perhaps, if it were their children, they would be more relaxed and not so uptight and stressed out. She sighed.

Will was still staring into the fire. Finally she finished and came to sit down. _Opposite_ him. Finally, for the first time he looked up. He didn't smile though, and began to look at the fire again. Elena just looked at him, at a total loss. She didn't what she'd done, or was supposed to do. It wasn't her fault that events had turned out the way they had. She sighed and tipped her head back, so Will, _if _he looked up, couldn't see the tears that had begun to fall. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she was trying. She wiped her eyes and looked at Will.

He was still staring at the fire. After a few minutes, she stood up and walked off into the kitchen. He still didn't move. She began to crash about. Much called and told her to shut up. Eventually (she ignored Much) she got bored and walked back into the main room. Will still hadn't moved. Jaw set she walked over and stood in front of him, until finally, he looked up and raised his eyebrows. Seeing she wasn't going to come down, he stood up and looked at her. Despite his height, she was still dominating the situation. She was aware that everyone else was still awake, listening for them to start talking. She hooked her finger under the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside. Not very well, as they both tripped a few times and there was a lot of effing and blinding from the both of them.

Finally they had reached a spot in the forest, where Elena was satisfied that they wouldn't be overheard. She turned to Will and he raised his eyebrows. Luckily, it was summer and she could still see him. She sighed and, when he still didn't speak, she hit his stomach lightly. He just looked at her questioningly.. She began to cry against his stomach now. He held her close, until she stopped. It was a long time.

"So, have you finished now?" he asked, once the snuffling had gradually stopped.

"No," her answered was muffled and against his chest. He laughed and feebly she hit him lightly again.

"Elena…"

"Yes?" her answers were still muffled and slightly teary.

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about?"

"You."

"Ok."

"And me."

"Ok. You and me."

"Me and you." She smiled into his chest. Now, he unwrapped his arms and pulled her away from him. He studied her face. She was chewing her lip. Then he whispered,

"I love you."


	16. Extremely Tired

Elena looked at him. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. He was still looking at her and by now, she'd looked away. He probably hadn't said it. It was just her, delirious from lack of sleep and hunger. Until he said the next part.

"I mean it. I love you. More than anyone I know, have ever known and will ever know." With that he knelt. Elena was taken aback. She looked down at him.

He pulled out a ring. It was wooden, but beautiful. It was ornate, with patterns and swirls. Too beautiful for her, surely. He looked up at her again.

"Elena Of Gisbourne. Will you marry me?"

**xxx**

Everybody was awake at camp. They were pacing, sitting, staring. Waiting for Elena and Will to come back. Even Allan was there, even if all he was doing was gazing adoringly at his daughter and wife. Cari was pacing, until Much pulled her down, and they sat, arms around each other. Jeri was holding Emily, until Djaq took her off her and let Allan sit next to Jeri, so they could talk. Quietly. If they wanted to. Which nobody did.

**xxx**

Elena looked at him. Just looked. Something in Will's stomach dropped. What if she didn't want to marry him? What if she only put up with him because… well because… she had too? Or found it funny. He looked back up at her.

"Well," she paused unsure of what she really wanted to say. "I just…" he looked at her. " Oh Will… I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for." He smiled.

"Is that a yes, then?" he asked, in case she was joking.

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. She examined it as he stood up. They kissed. It was the best feeling in the world for Elena. She smiled and they carried on. Half and hour later, or maybe an hour, Elena stopped.

"You know… we should really get back." He nodded and kissed her again. "No really, Will. Im cold." She said it so matter-of-factly he laughed. He took her hand and they walked off.

**xxx**

Everybody could sense Will and Elena before they could hear them. Emily had woken up and was crying, until everybody else stopped. They could hear footsteps. They could hear them talking lightly. What they didn't know was what they were discussing.

"No! That's cruel!" Laughed Will, as Elena said they should pretend they weren't engaged.

"Funny, though…" She replied and he considered it.

"No. Just keep the ring on your finger. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh honey." They stopped for another kiss. They then walked. The ring didn't disappear. Appearing in the doorway, Elena raised her eyebrows at the sight of a load of people sitting around.

"So… I guess you're all extremely tired."

"Ah about that." Began Cari.

"Its morning already and Will and I didn't know?" Supplied Elena

"No."

"Because its summer, the days and nights merge together?" asked Will

"No."

"We er… we er…" began Jeri.

"You er… you er…" Elena's hand was behind her back and Will could feel it against his hand. He smiled.

"Well we wanted to know…"

"What day it was?"

"Time?"

"Year?"

"Month?" Will and Elena asked seriously.

"NO!" Cari looked at the floor. "We wanted to know what happened between you guys. But it was all Jeri's fault. Because she asked."

"I did not!" Suddenly everyone began shouting except Elena and Will who exchanged glances. Elena walked over and took Emily, as she was crying and walked her round, whilst everyone shouted, until she got bored and told Jeri that her baby was upset. Jeri stopped, Cari stopped. Everyone else stopped.

"So you really wanna know?" Asked Will, looking at them all.

"Er… yeh!" they all replied. Elena put Emly down in her cot, as she was now asleep and walked back into the room. It was now silent, everybody was just standing there waiting for someone to break and tell all. It was only when Cari looked around at Elena to try and persuade her that she saw the ring.

"OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED!" She yelled. Elena was standing by Will, by this point. Elena smiled and Will nodded. All the girls began hugging Elena, asking her how and when it happened. But she just kept telling them her lips were sealed. As did Will, with the blokes. It was only when Jeri burst out

"Oh My God! We could have a double wedding!!!" that Elena quickly told them she was going to bed, and practically ran there. Will just laughed. The rest of the party broke up shortly afterwards and also went to bed. But most of them went with heavy hearts.

**Xxx**

"So… er El…?"

"Yeh?" Elena looked up from where she was sitting with Jeri, who still couldn't grasp the concept of how to hold her baby properly, which everyone had to be careful about, as it could send her into fits of tears.

"Erm… how are you… how are you…"

"How am I? How am I?" she smiled questioningly.

"How are you going to tell your dad?" Cari rushed the last part of her sentence and looked down.

"Ah." Elena contemplated the question. "I honestly don't know." She looked at Will, who just shrugged his shoulders. It was easier for him, he didn't have any parents. Both of his were dead. She shrugged at them all and repositioned Jeri's hand under Emily's neck. Jeri sighed.

"Don't worry, Jer, you'll get there."

"Yeh, by the time she can crawl!" Jeri shot back and Elena smiled. "Im sorry, El. You know what, ill put her down. You can go off and do what you want to. Tell your dad, or whatever." Elena smiled at the young mother and took the words to heart.

"You know what… better to do things now, rather than later. Or whatever the saying is." She turned to Will. "Come-on. We're going to see my Dad." Will swallowed.

"But…"

"No buts." She was hopping from foot to foot with impatientness. Will sighed.

"Alright… Alright already." She nodded at him, sighed and sat back down.

"I don't think I want to go anymore." She muttered into her hands and he laughed.

"Make up your mind." Laughed Allan, walking into the camp. The whole

atmosphere suddenly changed. "Alright… Alright, im only here to see Jeri and Emily." He walked over to Jeri and Emily, still aware of the many sets of eyes on him. "You know…"

"I don't particularly want your advice, thank-you, Allan." Elena's voice was as cold as ice.

"Well. He's gonna be your dead father, not mine."

"I beg your pardon."

"He's ill. Come down with something or other. Doctor says he needs constant care and attention. Something to do with coughing up blood or somat. I think. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Typical. But if it were your life, you'd want the whole world to know." Allan looked at her, nodded and grinned.

"Alright. Fine. Im going." She walked to the door and Will followed her. It took them three hours to get to the castle, and a further hour to get in. It was only when the guard who'd been told off badly by Gisbourne over Elena, saw her, that they were let in. walking into the castle quickly, they soon came to his room and knocked. They were let in, by a kitchen girl, who then walked out. Elena looked at her pale father and began to cry.


	17. Back To Clun

Robin looked at the group. This is what had happened since they'd found the three girls. He wished he'd left them on the road. Then, at least, Will wouldn't be so lovestruck, as to not care about the poor, Much wouldn't be so upset and worried over Eve and Cari and whom he loved more, in fact since Cari and Eve had had their small collision, Much hadn't asked Robin _once _about him. Or Marian. Or the both of them.

And Allan wouldn't be here all the time, visiting his fiancé and baby. The rest of them couldn't get any sleep anyway, with the baby. Robin had considered asking them to leave, but Will would go with Elena, or she would refuse to leave, same with Much. And even though Allan was their sworn enemy, it was beginning to get back to how it was; Allan could even joke with them now. And give advice. And was it just Robin, or had Allan started being forgetful, and was telling Jeri things either loudly, or she would tell them. A prime example was that Allan had decided to take the food, with the militaries, through the forest, to Locksley. And he had even told Jeri, again, loudly, which road he would be on at what time. Perhaps with his 'knowledge' he was hoping to be let back in. "yeh right" he thought to himself, moving closer to the fire. Suddenly Much looked up at him.

"Are we going, then or what?"

"Going where?"

"To get all this food, Master."

"It would be an opportunity we cannot miss, Robin" Put in Djaq. Robin just looked at them.

"I can stay here, Robin. You don't need me to come as well, do you?" Jeri smiled.

"But we don't have Will. Or Elena." 

"Robin. We go. Now!" exclaimed John, in his gruff voice. The others smiled.

**xxx**

Elena looked around. They couldn't stay for long, not really. And her father wasn't going to die. She made a mental note to kill Allan. Perhaps if she made it accidental, like when they were fighting, like a 'Ha take that, idiot who follows the Sheriff. Ha take that, idiot who follows the Sheriff, Ha take that, Oh My God, I just killed my boyfriends fiancé… moving on to next guard, Ha take that, idiot who follows the Sheriff." Kinda thing. Perhaps not. Will was standing just behind her, fidgeting. Her father had woken up, half and hour ago, told her he was fine and advised them to get out. Also she was stupid. And a fool. Just because he had seen the ring, then seen Will and put two and two together. Besides, he wasn't that ill, just ill enough to be pale and in bed. And he had to go to Locksley later. Well now. He had told the kitchen girl to come and wake him up, she would be back soon. Elena kissed him lightly on the forehead, stood up and smiled at Will. He nodded, taking her hand and they began to run back to the camp. Upon arrival they stopped and slowed. When they got in, they were surprised to see Jeri sitting there with Emily.

"They've gone to get the food." She whispered, not wanting to wake the baby. "Robin said for you to follow him up. Go to the food store, or something. And Elena," she whispered, grabbing her wrist, before she could go off with Will (who decided to wait outside)

"I can't stay here any longer. Allan asked me yesterday, but I didn't know. I've made up my mind though." Elena nodded.

"Where will you go?"

"Clun, I think. Like all the other mothers. Take care of the baby, whilst your husband," she sighed "goes and does his work. And then, shortly, we'll be married. Its not ideal, but…"

"Well, then. Go. It will be easier. Especially, as it is not warm here." Elena hadn't shown it, but she had begun to worry that the baby was ill. Jeri had realised it as well. Another reason for wanting to go. Elena nodded. Jeri nodded. They hugged. Jeri went back to packing. She would be gone before they came back.

"We'll visit you. As often as possible. And bring food and money and…"

Jeri nodded. "I know," she whispered. "I know."

**xxx**

Robin looked around and continued getting food and throwing it to John, to put in the store. He picked up another and as John was in the store, he took it out to put it in himself. Turning back around, some idiot jumped on him, scaring the living daylights out of him, they went into a ferocious battle, until the man yelled;

"Robin!" Robin kicked him where it hurts, and jumped on top of him, pulling down the mask.

"Legrant!" yelled Robin. Legrant began to laugh.

"Whose Legrant?" asked Elena, walking into the scene followed closely by Will.

"In the Kings Private Army, with me." Explained Robin. "So erm…"

"The king sent me." For the next ten minutes they discussed this and the quest. Soon, when the others went off to find Paxton or whatever his name was, Elena and Cari slipped back to camp, with the others promise that they would meet here, in an hour. They wanted to see Jeri before she went. But when they got there, she had already left. They looked at the empty space in which the cot had been, something Will had made quickly, although despite this, it was gorgeous. They sighed, and Elena bend down to pick up something Jeri had dropped. A small babies toy, something Allan had bought for the baby. She put it on the side, ready to take when they needed to go to their house. Within half and hour, they were ready to go and decided to go back, rather than wait the full hour. When they got there, however, only Robin wasn't there.

"Where's Robin?" asked Cari, looking at Much.

"Gone off to find Marian." Whispered Much, as John shushed them.

"Hey, I know where that is!" exclaimed Elena excitedly. "Its those standing stones."

John looked at her and smiled.

Five minutes passed, with John just looking at the stones, then the maps, then the stones and on and on, until Elena took them off him. Then they waited in silence, Elena ,in fact, doing the same thing, except, unlike John, she was walking around and murmuring, until Will took them off her and gave them to Much, who put them away in a little sack. Just as he did this Robin came around the corner. Elena smirked at Will.

"What's that?"

"These are standing stones and…"

"The standing stones up on the hill."

"Told you he'd get it." John stood up and they went off.


	18. Eleanor?

Jeri looked at the old house, she and the girls had used to live in. Allan had been standing outside when she first arrived, helped her for and hour to two hours, then gave little Emily a little kiss, Jeri and a kiss, and told her he was off until later on that night. He also told her, that the church was open next Saturday, the day that they planned to get married.

She nodded and watched him go, before going into each of the other girls old bedrooms. One of the rooms had been big enough for all three, resulting in most nights, them pulling a bed into the room and sleeping and talking all night. Jeri had had the biggest room, as it was her parent's house. She sighed, deciding Elena's old room could be Emily's. It was the smallest of the three, and Jeri thought that she'd need the bigger room. She pulled away all of Elena's old stuff and put it in Cari's room and shut the door. She dragged Emily's cot away from the stairs (where Allan had left it) and pulled it into her new room. She opened the windows, it was a hot day, and bought Emily up from downstairs and put her to bed. She coughed and rolled over. Jeri smiled at the young baby, thinking how beautiful she was, before going downstairs to get something for her lunch. Nothing in the cupboards.

It was probably Cari, who had taken all the food, she thought. She looked at the large moneybag Allan had left and raised an eyebrow. The baby will be fine, she thought, and took a few coins out of the bag, walking outside, and going to all the local food places and purchased plenty of food to see them through the week. If she needed anymore, she would either buy it, or get Allan to get it. Getting inside, she dumped the bags and ran straight up the stairs to check on Emily. Upon arrival, she saw the little baby lying there peacefully. She smiled.

Funny, how baby's chests don't go up and down as they breathe, she thought to herself. And then her face dropped.

**xxx**

"Is this it?" asked Elena, clearly unimpressed by the stones. "I mean, this is the Kings Grand Treasure, with capitals, and it's a circle of stones?" will hit her stomach lightly, a sign meaning shut up. She frowned again and looked at Robin, who while they had been talking, had been walking in the opposite direction of the sword, and pointing out something to Legrant. Suddenly, as she looked questioningly as Cari, who was nodding at Much, who was clearly telling her about the map(but Cari still burst out laughing), Robin fired an arrow through the stones, nearly going through Elena, who Will had grabbed and pulled away, when Robin had fired it, and yelled

"Follow that arrow!"

Elena sighed and began to run.

**Xxx**

Jeri's eyes widened in alarm. She ran over to her baby, picking her up, tears pouring down her face.

"EMILY! EMILY! Darling, Emily, wake up, darling, please, wake up now Emily, PLEASE!"

**xxx**

"Its got to be here!" exclaimed Much, as John tried to deny it. "It's the only church south of the river!"

"I dunno… I think it could be here." Will walked forward and looked at Robin, who was in front.

"Through here…" They stopped, as somebody wearing a dark cloak stood up, back to the. Cari melted to the back out of sight. The person turned around. It was Queen Eleanor Of Aquitaine. They all bowed. Cari kept her eyes on the floor and her head bowed.

**Xxx**

Jeri picked up her daughter, failing to notice the blood on the cot, and the blood dripping from her back to the floor. She began to breathing exercises Elena had showed her, in case anything happened. The baby did wake up and was screaming her heart out. Jeri noticed the small stab wound on her back. She knew the physician, and ran to where they lived, carrying her baby. Before she did, she had grabbed the wedding ring on the table and put it on, so that people wouldn't think she was a slut and was actually married.

"Jeri! My dear! How are you?!?"

"My baby!" she screamed at him. He looked at the baby, pulled her inside and began to operate on the baby.

Two hours later he came to see Jeri.

"Jeri, darling, im sorry but…"

**xxx**

Robin Of Locksley, I thought we were friends!" exclaimed the mother; at the formality the outlaws had shown her. He nodded and kissed her ring. The rest were introduced:

"And this, your majesty, is…"

"Will." He kissed the ring, smiling. "And this is my fiancé Elena." Elena smiled, bobbed down and kissed the ring.

"Tell me, Elena, how long have you been engaged?"

"Only a few days, your majesty." She smiled.

"Another one I would like to know better."

"And this is my best mate, Cari." Car's eyes were lowered and the Queen Mother looked at her disbelievingly.

"Eleanor?"


	19. Almost Dead

Marian ran into the food store and shut the doors. She sighed beneath her mask. Little did Robin know, did anyone know, how scared she was every time she went out as the Nightwatchman, since Robin had come back. No matter how much she loved him, she hated him for that. The sheriff had become so uptight, that going out was like… walking to her death. But she had to do it. If she didn't then, it was like condemning half of the shire to their deaths.

"Oh no." Somebody was behind her. Allan. "What are you doing here?" he walked towards her. She couldn't speak, even if she wanted to. It was her law. Suddenly the door burst open. A paler Gisbourne than usual was standing there.

"Guy! I caught the Nightwatchman!" It was the only thing Allan could say, really.

**Xxx**

Jeri sighed. She picked up her baby daughter. She wished Allan was there. The tears were pouring down her face. The physician smiled and asked her if she would be okay at home, by herself looking at her baby, before her husband comes home.

"Yes, I'll be fine, thank-you."

"Ok. Well come around, any time, and this evening I shall come and check on her. But tell me… What happened?"

"I don't know." Sobbed Jeri. "One minute she's there, fine, I go out, next I come back and she's dead."

"Almost dead."

"Almost dead."

The man nodded and Jeri got up and walked out of her house. As she left, a young lad came out from around the corner of the house.

"How did it survive?" he spat at the physician.

"Its my job, cant let a newborn babe die!"

"Its my job, I cant let an idiot live!" The young guards sword went through the physicians body. He gasped, as the life began to leave him.

"Tom…" Were the last words he whispered.

"Don't speak my name." Tom pushed the sword back through the body. He smiled.

**Xxx**

Marian wanted to scream. More than anything. Every fibre in her body was telling her to, as her body got slammed down on a table.

"Right, Nightwatchman," Yelled Gisbourne, "Lets find out who you really are!"

Marian forgot the pain. She forgot everything that had happened in the past minute or so. She began to shudder. His hand got closer, and closer. The mask was tugged down. He saw her eyes. The second part of her mask was pulled down. He saw her lips, her chin. He saw the whole of her face. He gasped and tried to deny it.

"No! No!" With that, he staggered back, and walked out. Marian looked at Allan.

**Xxx**

Jeri couldn't shake this feeling that, on the way home, she was being watched. She kept looking around. Finally she got home. She locked the door, pulled the cot downstairs into the living room, so Emily was closer, ran upstairs checked the windows, checked doors, locked doors, checked the front door, re-locked it. She repeated this twice.

"Hello darling."

She screamed.


	20. Distraction And Pain

Elena looked at the Queen Mother. Perhaps n her old age she was going forgetful.

"No, your majesty, I'm Elena, this is Cari." She looked at Will worriedly.

"Cari? Oh darling! I thought you grew out of that. I blame your father, you know, for naming you Elena. Just because that's my name, and your mothers, doesn't mean it should be yours."

"Cari… what the hell…"

"Im… sorry, Nana."

"But also… aren't you supposed to be in Spain with your mother?"

"No. This is the plan. I'm up here, so in case… father… dies…" she gulped. "I'll be on hand to…" Her voice dropped from a whisper to a murmur.

"Rule."

"Darling, I can't hear you."

"What? You what?" Elena's jaw had dropped, her voice had gotten higher. "Why am I the only one without amazing secrets? I mean… you're now a bloody Princess…" She was the only one who had heard and everyone looked at Cari to see if it was true (she nodded), except for the Queen, who'd looked at Elena, on the swear word. "And Jeri's a bloody mother!" she finished. "All I had was Gisbourne was my father!"

"That's big!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Ladies, control yourselves!"

Elena and Cari stopped, turning to look at the Queen Mother.

"Thank-you!"

**xxx**

"Help me." Marian looked at Allan. He was sitting there, staring into space. "Please… we have to do something."

"I don't have to do anything." Marian looked at him.

"I could put in a good word for you… for Robin." Allan looked at her.

"I've already had that offer, thanks. And im not being funny or anything but, id have accepted it off her, rather than you." Marian looked at him. He smiled, but she couldn't smile back. Within the next 48 hours, she would join her father, wherever he was. Gisbourne walked back in.

"Last year, I put this dagger in the Nightwatchman's stomach. Show me the scar." He advanced upon her, holding the dagger up still. Marian swallowed, her hand finding the bottom of her shirt and she pulled it up. There was an ugly scar. Gisbourne winced upon seeing it. He stormed back out.

**Xxx**

"Please, Robin, I cant run any further!" Panted the Queen.

"Better than being caught by the Sheriff." Put in Elena. The Queen gave her a look. "Oh on second thoughts, Id quite like to be caught by the Sheriff with the Queen Mother." This earned her another look. "Well… I mean…"

"Just shut up." The Queen collapsed, pulling John down with her. She'd developed a fancy for him. Elena sidled up to Cari and whispered in her ear;

"Looks like you're going to get a new Grandfather someday soon… Eleanor!" Cari turned and rolled her eyes at her. Elena grinned and Cari hit her lightly on the arm, which earned her a disapproving look. The Queen wondered how they were talking so much. But then again they were only about 19-ish. And the running hadn't really affected them much. Elena and Eleanor, Cari, she must call her Cari, it was obviously her preference, had been running at the back to begin with, caught up with Robin, talked to each other as they ran… she sighed.

"Your majesty…" Robin began. "We must make haste."

"Oh Robin, I cannot run anymore."

Robin looked at John, who hoisted the Queen up onto his shoulder. She smiled and Cari hit her own head. Elena just laughed.

They made steady progress for the next half hour, Elena and Cari running behind John to a) keep Johns morals up b) keep the Queens morals up, despite the fact she wad enjoying herself c) to stop the Queen doing anything and d) it was just plain funny. It was only when Will and Djaq went off to the left, rather than the right the rest of them took, did Elena actually look around and asked Robin why he'd gone that way. He was her fiancé, surely he should be going another way with her not Djaq?

"Er… Robin?"

"Distraction."

"What is?"

"Will and Djaq going that way. And you are coming with us to prevent distraction for yourself and Will."

"Oh. Great. Thanks. Shouldn't tat mean we should split Much and Cari up?" suddenly the whole gang went quiet. "Damn" whispered Elena. Everyone looked at the Queen, who luckily, was more interested by Little Johns (or Big Ben's) butt to notice her granddaughters love interests. Cari hit Elena a little harder this time. They stopped in a small gorge. John put the Queen down.

"Hello."

**xxx**

"What?" Jeri screamed. "What the hell… you're supposed to be dead!"

"I know. But had you spent more time actually looking at me, rather than trying to find the man who 'killed' me and then sleeping with the man who arrests you, you would have seen I was actually alive, and it was a cut, not very deep, beneath the ribs." He grinned, looking down at her. She was tied up, the rope cutting into her wrists, as she tried to escape.

"Tom! Let me go! Please, darling!" 

"Oh, once upon a time, hearing you day that would have made me weep with excitement and joy. Now it just makes me shudder."

"But…"

"It was a clever ruse, love."

"Allan…" Jeri whispered it. Was he in on it? If he was… she'd… she'd… cry. More than she'd cried for Tom. And Emily. What if she was just… an object that was keeping Allan attached to her. But he'd proposed. Perhaps he couldn't do a Gisbourne. Like that time Elena came home in a incredibly bad mood, because Gisbourne had slept with some kitchen girl, she'd had a baby, he'd left it in the forest… now she knew why that was such a big deal… it was her baby brother. But… Allan wouldn't have been able to do that. He wasn't… mean enough… or he didn't want his reputation ruined. But then again, that was his reputation really.

"Allan… Allan… Allan… and he's not here to hear your pathetic little whispers." He murmured in her ear. "Or hear your pathetic little baby cry!" he yelled this bit, hitting the baby, knocking her out. Jeri gasped, screaming more and more,

"Emily! … Emily! … How dare you! … Allan! … Emily!" Tom laughed and whacked Jeri. Over and over. Her face began to look more like a… well not a face. The pain was phenomenal. She'd rather have the pain of another child, two weeks into Emily's life, rather than this. Tears were running down her face, running into the open wounds, causing more pain. He ripped the rope off her wrists, causing her rope burns all down her hands. She'd hurt him so much, going off with Allan, not caring, after a month or so, that he was dead. He wanted to make her pay the ultimate price.


	21. One And Ones Best Friends

Elena whacked out one of the guards, her eyes scanning the small battle for Will. She spotted him fighting another guard. Good, she though. I know where he is, now. She realised another guard was coming at her, and did a backwards flip off him, to secure his unconsciousness. This however, resulted in her landing the other side of a boulder and on the other side was the Queen. She grinned, before jumping straight back into the action. Then she walked back and crouched down.

"What are you doing?" asked the Queen, disbelievingly.

"Is Cari really… in line to the throne?"

"Well… at the rate her father is going, she's more likely to be sitting on the throne quicker than you can get to terms with it." 

"Oh." Elena nodded and went straight back into the fight. Then she came back out and looked at the Queen again.

"Is King Richard-"

"Elena! What the hell are you doing? Get yourself over here and help!" Yelled Robin, who was struggling, trying to keep three at bay and the Sheriff. She nodded, instantly taking out one from behind.

"You wanted me?" She grinned. Robin just shook his head.

"Fight!"

**xxx**

Allan laughed uneasily. Robin had to know about Marian. Didn't he? And Allan had to tell him. No he didn't. It was his life now. Allan wasn't his little puppy, like Will was, waiting to do everything Robin asked. That was a bit harsh. But it was true. Then again, Will was engaged before Robin was at that time in his and Marian's relationship. It wouldn't be long until they were married. Another reason he'd have to spend more of his time n their uneasy atmosphere. Jeri would obviously want to go. Jeri… he didn't know why but he suddenly had an uneasy feeling about her. Just… it was her first day alone, in the public eye, with an illegitimate child… perhaps he should go home, for half an hour, just to see. Before Marian was hung. He laughed again. If she was. If, like Elena, Gisbourne could stomach the sight of her walking to her death. He laughed and walked to his horse, and began the hour run to get to Clun.

**xxx**

Jer screamed. Here was a man, the man she was going to marry. She tried to keep herself sane, but he was pushing, pushing for more. He'd whipped her, with his horsewhip, he'd knocked Emily unconscious and now he was hitting her, hitting her, hitting her. And then he stopped. The tears were running down the face, mixing with blood. She was sure he'd broken bones. She tried to move.

"So, here we are. You and me. Me and you. We should have been married by now. That should be our kid, a little boy. But instead you went and slept with the first person you could find. Well, now its gong to be me." She looked up at him. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was in a bit of a daze. He was going to sleep with her?

"Wait, what no!" But she had no strength left. He bent over her and began to rip off her top. She screamed. He got down to the undergarments. Jeri closed her eyes, feeling his rough hand on her skin. She shuddered and screamed again. He fell on top of her. She kept screaming, until a hand was wrapped over her mouth.

"Now, what would the neighbours say?"

**xxx**

Cari sat down heavily on a rock. Her grandmother had finally gone and made her promise _not_ to do anything life threatening. She could feel sets of eyes on her. She could feel a sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Erm, Your Majesty?" asked Elena seriously. Cari swatted her legs, and Elena jumped back. "Yes well, one must persist that one must go to Clun, with oneself to see ones other best friend and be one." Cari rolled her eyes.

"Ok first, who talks like that?"

"Ones-self."

"Second, whose ones best friend?"

"Why, ones best friend is Jeri."

"And third…"

"Third…?"

"Clun? Not Nottingham?"

"Oh no, my dear, you see-"

"How come you never call me, my dear?"

"What are we a married couple in our 50's, Will?"

"Point taken."

"Back to me!"

"Back to _one_!"

"Oh My God!"

"Oh My _Goodness_!"

"Shut up, El!"

"Please be quiet, now, Elena, as you are giving one an awful headache with your clever ways and clever words."

"I thought Jeri was going back to Nottingham."

"Nope."

"Well why not?"

"I don't know, perhaps, because the last time she tried that, it didn't exactly work out, and she had to come back to the forest?"

"Good Point."

"So are you coming? Cos im going, whatever."

"Of course, one is coming."

Elena grinned.

**xxx**

Allan pulled a top over Jeri. She'd passed out, and rather than go to a physician and explain, to have no one believe them, think Allan was a bully, etc, he'd look after her. Them. Emily had woken up and Allan had fed her by cow's milk. Somehow, he didn't think that Jeri's purple breasts were going to be able to feed the baby. He sighed. There was a knocking at the door. He hoped t wasn't Tom. Luckily it was Elena and Cari.

"Ah, Allan."

"Why aren't you bowing?"

"El! He doesn't have to bow!"

"You seriously don't want Allan to bow to you? Something has gone wrong in this world."

"Do you want anything, important, girls? Because Jeri is n pain, and it would be better f you left."

"I don't suppose you or your…………" Elena took a wandering glance down his body and back up again. "Would have anything to do with that would…it?"

"No. I got back and she was beaten up, alright. Emily is, was unconscious and Jeri is now unconscious." Elena and Cari gasped, pushing past Allan, to see their mate in a complete wreck. They looked at each other slowly. Elena took Emily away, so she wouldn't have to endure the sight of her mother looking like that. Cari woke up Jeri, and she and Allan managed to carry her up to their bed. Elena walked back downstairs and out of the house. She was going to get some stuff for wounds. On the way, she thought about herself and Will. She wondered if they'd ever be able to get out of the forest, manage to marry and buy a house for themselves, have their wedding night (she blushed at this point) and have kids. Have to rely on each other, for income and food and stuff, not just Robin. She turned left, to get the medicine, running straight into a horse.


	22. Christmas Morning

It didn't take long for Jeri's external injuries to get better. It didn't even take that long, when you put it in perspective, for the internal injuries to get better. It was her feelings and what had happened that had scarred her most. No matter how much time the outlaws spent with her, she'd just sunk into herself. They'd even decided for Christmas Day, they'd go over to their place in Clun, to try and cheer her up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Yelled Elena, hitting all the other outlaws with a pillow.

"Come on! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Cari screamed, hitting Much with her own pillow.

"Argh!" Screamed Elena, as Will pulled her down, put her pillow under her head and put his hand over her mouth. They began to play fight with each other, ending up kissing. Cari waked them both over the head with a pillow.

"Guys!" Cari laughed at them. Robin, by this time, had woken up and joined in, hitting Little John over the head. Djaq, managed to get away without being hurt much, and began to hit the other girls. Everyone began screaming and fighting, except Much, who pulled his blanket over him, until Cari whipped them off to hit him.

"Oh My God!"

"Argh!"

"John!"

"Much!"

"Robin! That really hurt!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Hang on… My pillows broke!"

"Hahaha! Bad luck."

"What the hell is going on here?" Everyone stopped and turned around to face the voice.

"Marian!" declared Robin happily. He got up and ran over to give her a kiss. Elena and Cari watched almost… wistfully.

"7 years…"

"Terrible. Can you imagine being in love, but not with Will for that long."

"Nope. I think I would die."

"Good."

"Will! You're not supposed to be listening. _Or_ wishing my death!"

"You shouldn't be talking so loudly. And to be honest, im not about to go off to the Holy Land and leave you for 5 years!"

"Excuse me!" Robin resurfaced and looked round at Will.

"Its true!"

"Actually, Robin, it is." Marian looked at him seriously. Elena laughed. "Anyway, im not here to talk about our love life, like the rest of you obviously are. Im here to discuss presents!" she pulled out a bag. Much laughed, running over to a little cupboard and pulling out two presents.

"So that's where you kept yours and Robin's presents! Do you know how long I spent trying to find them?!?!"

"What? You looked?" Will looked at Elena incredulously.

"Oh… I unwrapped them as well." She smiled, running a finger up his chest and following it with her eyes.

"Um, excuse me? You know what ive got you?"

"Yep."

"Oh, that's not fair. Where did you put yours then, because I looked."

"Im not going to tell you, in case I need to use it next year!"

"I know where they are." Will grinned at her.

"What? Where? How?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Anyway, you guys! Moving swiftly on from were your presents are and why they're there and how Will knows… ooo I have something I need to give to you, Elena."

Elena smiled. "And it is…"

"From your father."

"Oh."

"Here it is."

Elena looked at the small brown parcel in Marian's hand. She took it off her, slowly and cautiously, before looking at Will. He shrugged and she found the seam where it had been joined, and slid her finger underneath. The brown paper fell off her lap and she looked at the present, in complete bewilderment.

**xxx**

Jeri got up and pulled the covers off her, moving silently and in a bit of daze, towards Emily's room, where the baby was screaming her heart out. She held her baby close to her, until she stopped and she put the baby back to bed. She went back to bed herself, where Allan was now sitting up. He looked at her and smiled, but she just got back into bed and rolled over, so she wasn't facing him.

"Right, that's it, for God's sake, Jeri!"

Silence.

"Look, you can't go around treating us all like that. Im your… Emily is your daughter and yes, now she is quiet, but you should have spoken to her to get her to sleep and talked to her and been mumsy. You can't do that, whilst being as silent as…"

Silence.

"Jeri, please. You need to find your voice. So what, if he almost raped you? He didn't. I stopped him. And you know what, sometimes I wish I hadn't."

Silence.

Allan got up, out of the bed. He went out of the room and into see Emily. She had woken up and was lying there. He picked the baby up and went downstairs. He could see the presents under the tree he'd bought. He could see a meal, ready to be cooked, or ingredients ready to be made into a meal. He could see cards. He wondered if Jeri could see them too. See the happiness. Or just see the accident waiting around the corner. Meal- flies might land on it. Tree- might catch fire, might fall over, on the baby. Presents- too sharp, too old, too young. He'd liked her when she was fun, full of risks and fire. He sighed and sat down, putting Emily on the floor, to play. She was a few months old now, old enough to start to crawl. Allan had taken a whole two days off to teach her to crawl. She could finally do it, three days later, with Jeri watching on, as her chubby little arms and legs moved her across the floor. Jeri hadn't even smiled. He'd looked up at her, grinning, but she had just looked at him and turned away. Since the accident, he hadn't heard her voice.

**xxx**

"I don't get it." Elena's tone was blunt.

Marian looked over at her, her head cocked.

"Its a ring."

"Like I said, I don't get it." Elena threw it onto Will's lap. She didn't know what to do with it. He picked it up and examined it. She was watching him and when he looked up again, he shrugged.

"Good craftsmanship." Elena plucked the ring off him.

"Thank-you for bringing it, Marian." She sounded like a small child, who's Grandmother had turned up with an enormous box and given it to the child, whose hopes were built up. And then let down as it was something boring. Yet she still had to thank her Grandmother. Marian nodded. Elena sighed and leant back against Will.

"Anyway… moment of depression passing…" Cari looked at Elena, who looked over at her. "Can we go to Jeri's now? Please?"

"What? You actually want to see her?" Elena rolled her eyes. "She hasn't spoken to us since her stupid accident. I wish he'd actually removed her voice, so there was a reason for it. All that's happening is she's not talking."

"So much for depression moment passing, Cari."

"Well, im not going to get any presents staying here am I? And besides, we don't need to talk to Jeri. We can talk to Allan. And Emily. And each other. And open presents."

"Fine, lets go."

**xxx**

Allan could hear footsteps on the stairs, as his wife (they had still married, despite Jeri's lack of communication with the world, as they had arranged it.) came downstairs. He smiled at her, but she just walked past. She lit the fire, her back turned towards him, her face away.

"Look… perhaps I've been a bit harsh on you."


	23. Half A Plan

"Im ready!"

"Finally!"

"You know, if we added up how long it took all of us, to get changed, and put it against you, you would take more time."

"Shut up, Will. If I'd had known you were going to be this mean to me, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you."

"Can we go, then?"

"Yep. We taking horses?"

"No."

"Er… why not? It'll take hours without them."

"More fun. And it snowed over night!"

"It snowed?"

"Wow!"

"Oh My God! Snow!"

"You know guys… its more impressive outside and being in it, rather than actually looking at it through a window." Everyone nodded and ran outside, grabbing extra coats and jumpers on their way. Normally, it would take half an hour to get to Jeri's. It would probably take two, with snow. Elena was the last out, following Will. The candle flame flickered, as she blew it softly but distractedly, however it didn't go out.

Elena walked out of the door, with it swinging shut behind her. She was met by a volley of snowballs, and wasn't quick enough to duck and avoid them. She picked up another, throwing it at Djaq, and hitting her. They got into a snowball fight, halfway through John coming up trumps when, they turned a corner to see Much and Cari kissing n the snow, in a clearing. He walked up to them and shoved a snowball down each of their tops. They screamed and began to run, as everyone had snowballs at the ready.

**xxx**

Allan looked at Jeri. She'd spoken. She'd actually formed words.

"Oh, Jeri, sweetheart." Alan was grinning, positively grinning. They hugged, Jeri crying and even Allan had a tear trickle down his face.

"Im so sorry. I just… couldn't. Apart from, being able to marry you."

"Ssshh, ssshh, don't worry. All that matters is you're talking in time for Christmas."

"Good, im glad, because it was your Christmas present."

"Oh." Allan's face dropped.

"Only kidding. Who do you think I am Elena?" Allan laughed at this. "I feel incredibly sorry for Will."

"Poor bloke." Allan smiled. "Talk of the devil…" Someone had just knocked on the door. It had taken them two and a half hours to get to Jeri's.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Elena, as Allan opened the door, her eyebrow raised.

"Because… well your see for yourself."

"Im intrigued."

"I bet you are."

"Honey?"

"Yeh, Will?"

"Can you go in, please? Some of us are really getting cold, as you stand in the warm doorway."

"Sorry." She walked in and immediately went into the kitchen, where Jeri was doing something with the fire.

"Hey, Jer!" She smiled hopefully. "How are you, today? Im doing ok! You're never guess what, but, my father, he sent me a ring, via Marian. Isn't that great?"

"Wow, what was it like? And why?"

"Well, it was… well im wearing it."

"Lets see it then."

"Sure here it- Oh My God!!!" She yelled extremely loud. Cari appeared in the doorway, Will watching through the doorway, from the lounge. "You spoke! Oh My God! She spoke!"

"You know, I hope Emily gets this much attention, when she speaks the first time."

"Allan, you knew? How long? When?"

"This morning!"

"Awww"

"Oh My God, really strange deja-vu!"

"How come?"

"That's how we reacted when we found out our next door neighbour was going to have a baby!"

"Oh My God! It was as well!"

**xxx**

"What's that smell, darling?" A rich noblewoman, on her way to see her rich noble son asked her rich noble husband.

"Its like, burning."

"Yes… so it is. At this hour? How vulgar."

"But… it must be on a huge scale, for us to be able to smell it."

"Perhaps… a forest fire?"

"Hmmm. We'll take a look. Stay in the carriage." Hs wife nodded, watching her husband get up.

"Oi! Smithy! Kay! James! With me on this." They began a long walk through the forest, before coming to a valley. At the top of this valley, the top of the hill was on fire, as were the trees. And it was catching. Fast.

"You! Smithy! Go and alert the local village… Locksley! No not Locksley… too far south!"

"Kirklees, My Lord?"

"No, no. Too far north."

"Clun?"

"Yes, yes. Clun. Got to be." Smithy, face set, walked to his horse, standing as far away from the trees as possible, and began to ride to Clun. He lived in Clun. He was taking his master to Nottingham and then going home, returning, once again to collect his master, in two days time. Had they have set off yesterday; they would not have had this problem. But the Mistress didn't want to. He could imagine the look on his son's face, as he told them there was a forest fire, and spent the whole day trying to get it under control. He sighed as he approached the village.

John watched him walk towards the house. He watched the family run outside and stare at the forest in horror. He chuckled. Then he frowned. They began to run about, to their friend's houses, he supposed, screaming. People began to run outside and look at the forest. Others came out to see what was going on, people were pointing at the forest and screaming. What had the Sheriff done now? John thought to himself. Then his face dropped as he saw people get buckets of water and run towards horses, and then galloped into the forest.

"John?" asked Djaq.

"The forest." He replied, running outside. Will followed him and Djaq.

"What's going on?" He saw John ask.

"A clearing… valley… in the forest. A settlement…" Will heard, his face dropping. "Its on fire." Will's eyes opened. A clearing, a valley, a settlement. The forest. His home. John looked at him. Will ran to his horse. He began to gallop off. Elena had watched the last bit from the door of the house. She hadn't heard much, just seen looks.

"Will!"

"Elena… the camp… it may be on fire."

"What?" she screamed at him. "You what?!" She watched Will gallop off with her eyes. "I have to go after him."

"No! What if…"

"I don't care! I have to!"

"Elena!" Cari came running out. "What happened? Where's Will going? What did he say?" She went to hug her but Elena pulled away.

"Stay here. Both of you." Elena watched John walk into the house. Then she ran to her horse.

"Elena… perhaps we should stay."

"Oh yeh? And what happens if something burning falls on Will?"

"Oh god. Don't start that, please."

"But what…"

"What if? What if Much gets it on with Eve instead off me? What if? What's life if you spend it what if-ing?"

"This is a time I need to what if, Cari. He's my fiancé."

"Fine. On your own head be it."

But Elena had already turned and gone. Cari turned.

"You let her go? I told you to let her stay."

"What if?" replied Cari, walking in to find out the plan of action from Robin.

**xxx**

"Will!" Exclaimed Elena, collapsing from the smoke, issuing from the top of the valley. She'd been here a million times before. He was standing there, looking at the smoke. She picked herself off her knees, and ran to him, touching his shoulder gently. He looked at her. All his hard work. Lost in a moment.

"Are you certain-"

"Elena. Don't be ridiculous." His voice was soft and quiet.

"Will, mate." Robin walked up behind them.

"What will we do?" asked Will.

"I've got a plan. Well, half a plan."

"No, you haven't."

"No, I haven't."

"I have." Elena smiled a little and looked at Will's tearstained face. He nodded gently.


	24. Our House Is Your Plan?

"Hang on a second… _Our_ house is _your_ plan. What about Allan?"

"Jer… look we have no where else to go."

"Urgh. Don't say that."

"Its true, though."

"OK! Fine! But… can't you use our barn?"

"We have a barn?" Interrupted Cari.

"Yeh… I never knew about that before."

"Well… I never felt the need to tell you before." Jeri smiled at Elena.

"Oh hahaha. So can we stay or not? Cause I kinda told Robin I had a plan."

"Well… you can use the barn."

"Ok. Ok ok ok already! We'll use the damn barn."

"Be grateful." Jeri hit her arm lightly.

"Of a barn? Yeh right! So, Cari, I nominate you to tell them all they're staying in the barn."

"Hang on… wait… where are we staying then?" Cari turned around to look at Elena.

"Here."

"What? Not here!" Jeri looked at them.

"Why not?"

"Erm… lets think shall we… Oh yeh… its my house!"

"Actually Jer." Began Elena with a smug smile. "We all own a third of this house. So that means that Cari and I own more than you do." She grinned. Jeri frowned trying to work it out. Cari worked it out and began to grin.

"Hey, its true Jer!"

Jeri looked at them.

"Fine. But…"

"But…" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Will and Much can stay in the barn. I'm not having you guys end up in my situation."

"That is so unfair! Will is not like that!"

"Much? Seriously? Are you joking? He doesn't even know if he wants me or Eve. And like I'd give my…"

"For the love of everything holy do _not_ say flower!"

Jeri rolled her eyes at the scene unfolding in front of her and slowly backed out. The guys were all looking at Allan suspiciously, as he put on his jumper to leave.

"Hey, Allan! Were are you going?" Jeri looked at him, slightly hurt.

"Work."

"Oh what?"

"Sorry." With that he left. Jeri sighed. She turned to the rest of them.

"Guys, you can sleep n the barn until you get a new camp. Or whatever. Its really big." She paused.

"Yeh. But nobody knows about it." Elena put in, coming up behind Jeri.

"Yeh!" Cari nodded.

"Ok. That's cool. So where about is this er… barn?" asked Robin.

"Out back." Jeri pointed behind her and Elena ran to the back door.

"I can't see anything. I can just see… well…" She turned and looked at Will, who had come up behind her. "Black smoke coming from the forest." She bit her lip. She knew how hard Will had worked on it and all the time he'd spent on it. All gone down the hill. And gone. In a second. And it was all her fault. She couldn't tell him. Obviously. Well she could. In fact, it might be better if she told him.

No, it wouldn't.

Yes, it would.

No it wouldn't. at least this way, everyone thought it was the Sheriff.

But what if John beat himself up over it, because he led the Sheriff there?

No, he wouldn't. But he might beat up the Sheriff. And that was good.

But then again, what was it Will had told her about the Sheriff and Prince John's plans?

Cari would stop them. Obviously.

But then, she'd have to do what she didn't want to. And it would be Elena's fault for making her do that. So then, whichever way, it would be Elena's fault.

She would just have to tell Will.

How do you tell the guy you love more than anything, it's your fault that all his hard work has been destroyed?

**Xxx**

Cari looked wistfully out of the window. She didn't realise until too late Much was behind her. She yelled out in fright and fell off. She began to giggle on the floor. He grinned and helped her up.

"You're a…"

"I'm a?" Much frowned.

"I don't know. But whenever we're together I get hurt. Badly."

"Eeew I don't want to know." Elena had walked into the room. "Actually… I'm the only one left with a moral centre kind of thing." She grinned, flopping onto the sofa. Much was thinking. Cari could see it in his eyes. Eventually he gave up and shook his head. He gave Cari a peck on the cheek and Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, Cari, I need to talk to you."

"Oh yeh? Much, go away."

"Oh thanks." Much walked out of the room to find Robin.

"I started the fire." Cari looked up and jumped.

"Don't do that!" Cari yelled at Elena, who had slid next to her feet.

"Sor-"

"Wait. You what?"

"I was the last out. I didn't blow out the candle."

"Wait. You what?" Cari looked at her. "You what?"

"I did, but I saw out of the corner of my eye, before I left, the candle. And it was lit."

Cari shook her head.

"You can't have?"

"I did."

Cari looked up. At the doorway. At Will. He'd heard everything. He walked away in disgust. Elena turned around. And swore. Loudly.


	25. I Love You Too

**This is the last chapter. I know. It's killing me. Maybe I'll write a sequel. Maybe not. Depends how I feel. And you think I should.**

"I want it back."

"You what?"

"I want my ring back."

"You what?" Elena looked up at Will.

"You heard me. It's not going to work."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know! Otherwise I would know and may even be handing it over gladly! But I'm not! I don't understand." Tears were now pouring down her face.

"You started the fire."

"What?"

"I heard you tell Cari. I should have known. I mean, look who your father is."

"What? You know, you listen to to many of my conversations."

"Maybe it's a good thing, then, if you keep important things from me."

"Important? Important? I was going to tell you. I needed her advice."

"And what was wrong with mine." He looked at her for the first time.

"Yours? Yours? Don't you think you were upset enough without me telling you, it _might _have been my fault. Might."

"You can't get out of this on a technicality."

Elena almost ripped her finger off, taking off the ring.

"There you go." He looked at it in his hand. What was he doing? Give it back. Quickly. Elena had already walked off.

**Xxx**

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Jeri answered the door. It was an old man, with grey hair and a broad accent.

"Are you Mrs A-Dale?"

"Oh. Yes." She smiled. "I suppose I am."

"May I come in? I have information about your husband."

"Ok." Jeri began to worry. Suddenly Elena knocked her against the wall. Hands over her face, the girl was crying her heart out. Elena knocked the other man to the other side of the wall as she ran past him.

"El!?!?" Jeri followed her as far as the door, when she felt this man, he hadn't even given himself a name, Jeri was suddenly angry with her, touch her arm.

"Mrs A-Dale?"

"Come through here."

"Bloody girls, running about the place." Swore the man.

"So, what was sit you wanted?" asked Jeri.

"Can you give any evidence you are, in fact, his wife."

"I'm his wife. But I do have marriage records here somewhere." She found them and gave them to her.

"Hey Jer?" Cari appeared at the doorway. "Have you seen Elena?"

"Yes, I have, she ran that way, out of the front door, hands over face, without." She sat down on the floor as the sudden realisation hit her.

"Without…"

"Her engagement ring."

Cari rolled her eyes.

"An Will didn't go after her, or anything?"

"No." Jeri bit her lip.

"I'll go."

"Good idea. I have company." Jeri nodded, pulling out her marriage certificates. Cari had run out of the door, followed by Much.

"So, erm…" The man read the certificates quickly. "Ok, good. These seem to be in order."

"Your husband is… well…"

"Is he dead?"

"Oh no! Nothing of the kind."

"OK… then…"

"He's in jail."

"What?"

"He's crossed the king."

"What?" Jeri yelped.

"By allying with Sheriff Vaisey and Sir Guy Of Gisbourne, who both, have been, by the way, demoted, he has landed himself in jail. For life."

"No." Jeri gulped.

"Im sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"I am. Truly, Miss. For them. It's my job, you see. And as the King is to return."

"NO!" She yelled at him. He just nodded. Jeri sat down abruptly. "Miss?" she then whispered. He ripped the marriage certificate in half. Tears began to pour down her face. She ran up into Emily's room, where she was lying, asleep. She sat against the cot, and her daughter soon joined her in crying.

Xxx 

"Is she alright?" asked Much concernedly. Cari looked around.

"Well, she might be better if I could actually find her!" She snapped. He took a step back. Cari carried on looking and calling out 'Elena!' Much sighed.

"Perhaps I should turn back."

Suddenly three girls began to scream. Both Much and Cari turned, but Cari just ran to the other side of the street, to a hunched up figure on the side of the road.

"Eve!" Much breathed. "Eve!" he yelled. He ran up. "What?" he looked at the guard. "What happened?"

"This one," he pointed at Eve, "Has been stealing."

"No!" yelled Much. "It wasn't her!"

"Are you saying it was you, Sir?"

"Yes. T was." Much looked at the guard. The guard nodded.

"You can join her mate, then." Much nodded, and tried to put up a fight, but the guard overpowered him. They were dragged to a newly erected scaffold. Much gulped.

Cari was making no progress with Elena. She hadn't even taken her hands away yet. Car looked around for Much. And then she saw him standing by the scaffold. With Eve. He was talking to her, smiling, reassuring her. Cari put two and two together.

She ran up to the guard.

"You there, let them go." He looked at her, nudged his mate and they laughed.

"Yeh, whatever."

"Do you know who I am?" She asked icily.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

"I'm King Richards only daughter and heir to the throne." She spoke smugly. The guards managed to keep a straight face for all of two seconds.

"Yeh, right. You know what, darling?"

"You're going to release them?"

"Oh yeh."

"Oh, excellent."

"Of course im not going to release them, you idiot."

"Oh?" Cari began to panic. Of course they wouldn't release them, because she was a bloody princess.

"You can join them." The guard grinned, grabbing and stringing her up. She nodded.

"Idiot." Much whispered to her.

"Thanks, Much. I love you too."

But that was a sentence he couldn't answer. For the girl on his other side.

Xxx 

"The kings coming back?" Robin looked at John and Djaq, grinning. That was the only bit they caught.

**Xxx**

**Jeri's husband is in jail for crossing the king and she isn't talking again.**

**Elena is no longer going to Will and he thinks her father put her up to it.**

**Cari is on the scaffold with the man she loves and his other love. **

**The camp has burnt down.**

**The king is coming back.**

**Who says being a outsider of the law is a picnic?**


End file.
